Destino y desatino
by Nyssel
Summary: LxJ... Lily se siente desengañada, y se marcha del mundo mágico. Ahora es azafata, comete locuras, y se mete en líos en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Y James dónde se ha metido? ¡Pasen, lean, y opinen! ¡RR, please!
1. Air hostess

Destino y desatino

Por _Nyssel._

**Capítulo 1: Air hostess**

Sarah sonreía. Le encantaba hacer las tonterías aquellas de indicar a los pasajeros dónde estaba la salida de emergencia y esas cosas. Cerca de la cabina del piloto, Lily Evans daba cabezadas, mientras esperaba que la cafetera diese un pitido, avisando de que la cafeína estaba lista para ser ingerida.

Sarah volvió.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?

-Que no he dormido nada. De Londres a Nueva York, sin dormir, por los pesados adolescentes que me llamaban cada vez.

-¿Y te has subido al avión de vuelta sin dormir?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno… -continuó Sarah- he visto un chico muy mono en el asiento 43c, creo que te gustará… Si no, me lo quedo yo.-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Lily asomó uno de sus ojos por el pasillo. El chico que Sarah indicaba no estaba nada mal. Rubio, ojos verdes, tatuaje en el que ponía "Juliette" en el brazo… Esto¿qué?

-No, creo que no, mira su brazo.

-Uh… que mal rollo. ¿Será Juliette la que está a su lado?

-Ni idea.

-¿Entonces no lo quieres?

-No, Sarah. Todo tuyo.

Y el santo proceso de coqueteo apenas duró diez minutos. Acto seguido, la rubia Sarah Chester se dirigía a una de las cabinas que correspondían a los baños. Quince minutos después ella salía, despeinada, sonriente, seguida de un hombre de veinticinco años, más contento que unas pascuas.

-¿Qué tal?

-Alucinante. Este viaje de siete horas se me va a hacer corto.

-A mí, creo que se me hará largo. –dijo la pelirroja mirando las nubes por su ventana.

-Anda ya, venga, date prisa, que pronto tenemos que servir la comida.

-Voy.

A pesar de dar una imagen un tanto depresiva, Lilianne Evans no era así. Le encantaba su vida en ese momento. Ser azafata le permitía viajar y ver otros países, y le encantaba sentir la presión en su cabeza, impidiéndola pensar. Pensar en todo, sobre todo en él. Por eso se fue del mundo mágico. No quería ser otra perdedora de la lista de James Potter, y sabiendo que sería mucho más doloroso si compartía su trabajo de aurora, se fue. Sin decir nada a nadie, presentando simplemente la carta de dimisión en el despacho del jefe, y metiendo en una maleta su ropa, su varita, y su album de fotos.

Ahora era un alma libre, encerrada en una jaula de hierro que volaba, pero libre, al fin y al cabo. Los magos apenas utilizaban los inventos muggles para viajar, a excepción del tren. Eran más de aparecerse, y meterse en chimeneas ajenas, así que, cuando vio en el periódico el anuncio de cursos de azafata, se metió de lleno, y salió sonriendo.

Claro que todo podía ser mejor. Y lo era. Conoció en uno de los vuelos a Charles Deumont, de los Deumont de París, una familia rica y de alta sociedad. A Lily le encantaba Charles, aunque fuera como amigo. Le quería. Y se dejaba querer. Charles era buena persona. Y dijo que invertiría todo el tiempo de su vida en esperar a Lily. En esperar a que le quisiera. Mientras tanto, era libre.

De hecho, alguna que otra vez, Sarah y ella se llevaron una buena bronca por parte de la agencia por ser "de fácil acceso", sobre todo Sarah, que no tenía ninguna vergüenza en reconocer sus verdades. Por ello, se oía el rumor de las "dos azafatas macizas de la compañía de Londres. Si tienes suerte, te elegirán".

Así era la vida de Lily ahora. Libertad, altos vuelos, y chicos guapos, a cambio de servir comidas y atender a la gente. Le compensaba, y se alegraba de tener una vida así. Se alegraba de no ver la cara a James Potter.

Pero el destino es algo incierto, y ni siquiera él mismo, los astros, o la suerte sabrán que va a pasar. Asimismo, es caprichoso, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo, que Lily Evans hacía demasiado buena pareja con James Potter como para desperdiciarlo. No había muchas almas gemelas en el siglo XX. Y precisamente por lo caprichoso que es el destino, ahora estoy contando esta historia.


	2. Meet you there

**Capítulo 2: Meet you there.**

-Bienvenidos al vuelo EZY7862, de Londres a Pekín. El trayecto durará aproximadamente unas ocho horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Yo soy Sarah Chester, a su disposición durante todo el viaje. No duden en pulsar el botón si necesitan algo. A continuación les indicaré las salidas de emergencia, y los pasos a seguir en caso de situación de riesgo…

Lily estaba de nuevo, aburrida en los asientos destinados a las azafatas. Sarah y ella habían elegido Pekín como destino porque los escándalos de Sarah sobrepasaban ya al nivel de "servicio individual personalizado". Al menos, con los viajes de largo recorrido pasarían el suficiente tiempo como para que en Londres se calmara el ambiente tan tenso que había en la agencia. Claro que no todo era culpa de Sarah... los rumores sobre ella eran menos, pero puede que igual de intensos.

Cuando el avión se puso ya en marcha, Sarah volvió al lado de Lily. Se puso el cinturón, y empezó a parlotear enseguida sobre los chicos que habían subido al avión:

-Bueno… a ver, hay un chico coreano en la 22a, muy mono, y sin novia, un grupo de francesitos hormonales que seguramente no nos dejarán en paz… y lo mejor, dos ingleses macizos. ¿Uno para ti y uno para mí? Uno es rubio, y el otro moreno, pero ninguno tiene desperdicio.

-Si Sarah Chester habla así, deben de ser dos dioses griegos esculturales.

-Créeme, Lily, lo son.

Ellas rieron. De repente, la jefa de azafatas carraspeó. Se trataba de Jenna Reinolds, una neoyorquina egocéntrica que le gustaba alardear de todos los sitios a donde había viajado, cosa que no tenía ningún interés alguno si se hablaba entre azafatas, ya que todas habían viajado bastante.

-Chester, Evans, repartid los refrescos por ese pasillo. Sois tan inútiles que lo puedo hacer yo sola en el mismo tiempo por este otro.

Como si viniese a cuento, Reinolds se sacudió el pelo y contoneó las caderas exageradamente.

-Bueno, al menos nos ha tocado el pasillo de los dioses griegos. Yo voy primero. ¿me dejas elegir?

-Adelante.

-El moreno. Ya sabes, dicen que son más apasionados.

Y le guiñó un ojo, mientras cogía una bandeja llena de latas de coca-cola.

-Por cierto, hay suerte. Son los últimos, al lado de los cuartos de baño.

-Entendido¡mi capitana¡Adelante con la operación!

Se reían mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Todo transcurría normal, y Lily se reía en sus adentros mientras veía que todos los "francesitos hormonales" giraban la cabeza para tener una vista más apetecible. Se dio la vuelta un momento, para entregar una lata a una señora mayor, y cuando iba a seguir andando, vio que su amiga ya estaba entrando en el cuarto de baño, seguida de una gran melena de color negro.

-Uh… creo que esto va a durar… Si el amigo de ese tiene ese culo, no dudaré en…

-¿Perdón, señorita?

-Esto… ¿eh?

Y fue cuando le miró. Y fue cuando lo reconoció. Cabello claro, ojos dorados, y sonrisa sincera. Al lado, un asiento vacío.

Él entornó los ojos, no porque no la reconociera, sino porque le parecía increíble que ella estuviera ahí. Ella se iba a dar la vuelta, para no darle tiempo a condensar la idea, pero su voz, clara y cálida, la hizo parar:

-¿Lily?

-¡Oh¡Ah¡Remus Lupin¡Qué casualidad!

Puso demasiado entusiasmo en la voz, tanto, que Reinolds se acercó, alarmada, y con ganas de echarle una charla a la pelirroja.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor¿Mi compañera la está molestando?

-No, claro que no. Es que… -pensó una excusa rápida y tonta, como cuando hacía alguna travesura en sus tiempos mozos- mire, tengo miedo a volar, y ya que mi compañero está en el baño… sufriendo una indisposición, le iba a preguntar a su compañera si podría sentarse un rato, para hablarme, y tranquilizarme.

"Con una explicación tan larga, debe de ser verdad. Además ese brillo en sus ojos…" –pensó la azafata jefa.

-Sí, por supuesto, señor. Si desea algo más, no dude en pedírmelo.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro cuando se alejó. Tenía a Reinolds entre ceja y ceja, y lo cierto es que no quería más broncas por parte de la agencia, ya sea por ser demasiado abierta (tanto ella como Sarah, no vayamos a echarle la culpa a la rubia), o por causar altercados inesperados a su alrededor, como solía pasar cuando descontrolaba su magia, y ocurrían sucesos extraños.

-Lily¿me vas a decir qué…?

-Remus, no hay nada que contar, trabajo aquí.

-Sí, pero no sabía nada de ti desde hacía dos años, por lo menos, desde…

-¿Lo del anillo y la estatua? Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no podía aguantar estar con él en la misma habitación después de eso, así que… aquí estoy. Siento haberte preocupado.

-Te escribí¿lo sabes?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque a pesar de ser de mis mejores amigos, siempre apoyarás a Potter en cualquier situación.

-Lily…

-¡Vale, vale! Olvidaba que me conocías mejor… porque me hacía daño estar cerca de algo que estuviera relacionado con él.

Era el turno de suspirar del licántropo.

-Remus¿qué haces tú…?

-Oh, me tocó un viaje a China. Sí, la hija de la vecina, muggles, por cierto, vendía papeletas para no se qué excursión, y le tuve que comprar unas cuantas. Por cortesía, ya sabes. Resulté el ganador.

-¿Y vas tú solo a China¿Sin saber chino, ni nada?

-No voy solo, Lily. Estás sentado en el sitio de…

Ella le interrumpió.

-¡¡Qué¿Él está aquí¡Oh por Merlín! Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿qué hago?

-Tranquilízate, James está trabajando.

Ella se quedó quieta en el asiento.

-Oh.

El silencio entre ellos dos era tenso, solo se oía el diálogo de la película que ponían, subtitulada en inglés. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Era Sarah, que había salido ya del baño, y le sonreía, mientras seguía caminando hacia la cabina de azafatas. Hizo un ademán con la mano, no dirigido a ella.

-Mierda. –susurró Evans.

Y entró en acción. Una voz aterciopelada, alegre y desbordando incredulidad por lo que le acababa de pasar.

-¡Remus, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado en el baño¡Esa preciosidad rubia…! Oh. Estás ocupado. Oh. Creo que… iré al baño, o algo así. Oh. Señorita¿es usted amiga de la rubia?

Lily se giró y alzó la cabeza. Maldiciendo por dentro a su suerte y su destino. Sonrió, intentando parecer despreocupada, y feliz, y lo único que le salió fue una voz un tanto quebrada y nerviosa.

-Esto… ¿Qué hay, Black?

* * *

El destino rió. Tenía unos planes magníficos para la pareja Potter-Evans, y sabía que se iba a divertir con esto. Además, daba por supuesto que los dos implicados, pero en mayor medida, Evans, le pondría muchas más pegas al saber lo que le esperaba. Y eso hacía la tarea más interesante. ¿Era solo el destino, o Cupido también estaba implicado en el asunto? 


	3. All the way

**N/A:** ¿Alguien me puede decir a dónde van los reviews que contesto mediante la página de reviews? Aún así, he habilitado la opción de reviewers anónimos, así que espero un pequeño aumento... Ah, **Tenshioflight:** Yo actualizo, y cada vez son más largos, pero a cambio, tus reviews deben serlo también ;)

**Capítulo 3: All the way.**

-Esto… ¿Qué hay, Black?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nomb… qué?¿Evans?¡Remus!¡Es Evans!¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Pro...!

No le dio tiempo a terminar, Lily se levantó, y le tapó la boca al mejor amigo de su ex.

-Como le digas algo a Potter, te juro que…

Sirius Black, con la boca tapada, alzó una ceja, como si le estuviese retando:

-No he practicado magia en mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué te apuestas a que sigo siendo buena en encantamientos?

Sirius Black frunció el entrecejo, para luego, cerrar los ojos, gesto que Lily entendió como que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Venga, siéntate en tu asiento.

-Pero, pero… ¿pero qué…?

Ella le miró enfadada. "Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta".

-Está bien, Black, Sarah y tú tendréis otro encuentro en… una hora ¿de acuerdo? Después de la comida.

Los azules ojos de Sirius Black brillaron, encendiéndose con cada ilusión que se estaba imaginando en su pervertida cabeza.

-Me voy. Que Remus te cuente lo que ha pasado, Black. Hasta luego.

* * *

Cuando Lily volvió a la cabina de las azafatas, Sara le estaba esperando. 

-¿Qué?¿Qué te parece?

-Mal.

La rubia amiga formó una mueca un tanto extraña, acompañada de la típica pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los conozco.

-¿Que tú conocías a esos dioses del sexo? Oh, Lily¿por qué no lo has contado antes?¡Podría haber vivido la mejor experiencia de mi vida mucho antes!

-Cállate Sarah. Éstos iban a mi internado.

-Oh. ¿Saliste con alguno de ellos? No me digas que al ojazos azules te lo foll…

-No.

Ella suspiró, aliviada al saber que tenía vía libre con "ese" tío. Pero siguió mirando a la pelirroja, esperando una respuesta convincente que satisficiera su curiosidad. Evans no quería responder, pero al ver que su amiga estaba ansiosa por saber la historia, empezó:

-Estuve saliendo con el mejor amigo del tío con el que te acabas de liar en los baños.

-Ajá ¿y era guapo?

Ella pensó. Nunca, en dos años, se había permitido hablar de James Potter, por miedo a añorarle. Por añorar su pelo alborotado, como si estuviese siempre en un estado somnoliento. Por añorar sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas, o la calidez que ofrecía cuando la cogía de la mano. No, imposible. No se podía permitir recordar. O al menos, recordar a ese nivel.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Me enamoré.

-Pero… ¿ibais en serio?

-Eso creía yo. Nos acabábamos de graduar en la carrera de aur…, digo, en la Universidad. Teníamos el mismo trabajo, y todo iba bien hasta que…

-Te puso los cuernos.

-¡No, eso no fue así!

La voz que habló no era la de Lily. Sirius había irrumpido en la cabina, y a tiempo para escuchar la versión de Lily, al parecer.

-¡Ya sabes que Prongs te quería, Evans ¿O es que acaso no recibiste sus cartas?

-Bla, bla, bla, bla. Black, no me interesa nada de lo que Potter haga ya. Bien, Sarah, lo que pasó es que me invitó una noche a cenar a su mansión, y después, dimos un paseo por el jardín.

-Evans, déjalo. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y…?

-Cállate, Black. He dicho que no me importa lo que le pase a Potter.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero una fuerza extraña lo arrastró hacia atrás. Era Remus, que había tirado de él para que no molestara, y se lo llevó de vuelta a los asientos.

-Acaba, Lily.

-Bien, eso, me llevó al jardín, y me hizo esperar sentada en un banco de mármol. Todo parecía tan romántico… Pero como tardaba mucho, fui a buscarle. Lo encontré con una arpía colgada de su cuello.

-A lo mejor te confundiste…

-Eso pensé yo. Así que esperé, y vi que él le contaba que me iba a proponer matrimonio.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ella dijo que estaba bien, mientras pudiera seguir en su condición de amante. Él se rió, y dijo que no había problemas.

-¿Y luego?

"Luego, la convertí en una estatua durante un mes" –pensó la pelirroja.

-Pues la di un bofetón, y grité a James. Él reconoció que Amanda era una muy buena amiga, que era su amante oficial… pero no mientras estaba conmigo.

-¿Le creíste?

-Dudé. Le quería demasiado.

-¡No!¿Le perdonaste?

-Más o menos. Seguimos trabajando juntos, salíamos, nos divertíamos… y me regaló un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Aceptaste?

-Tenía que pensarlo. Pero la mala suerte, o buena, según se mire, es que me volví a encontrar a Amanda.

"Bueno, la descongelé para congelarla otra vez".

-Ajá...

-Y tenía el mismo anillo que yo, solo que con una fecha de hacía bastante tiempo. Ella me explicó que todas las chicas más o menos importantes de James tenían uno. Que yo no era especial. Es más, el suyo tenía una inscripción que decía: "Amor, lo que siento, eres y soy. Siempre".

-Y fue entonces…

-Y fue entonces cuando no dije nada, presenté mi dimisión en la oficina, e hice el curso de azafata. Y me hice amiga de una tal Sarah Chester.

Ella rió. Al parecer, el tal James Potter era un imbécil, pero no podía dejar de pensar en tío de los ojos azules de la 64a.

-Oye, Lily…

-Sirius Black. Así se llama. Tiene un historial enorme de tías, como tú de tíos, y no tendrá ningún problema en que lo vuestro sea sexo casual.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Y…?

-Remus Lupin. Amigo desde los trece años, y furioso conmigo por no responderle a las cartas desde hace dos, cuando vine a trabajar aquí.

No dio tiempo a contestar, cuando el susodicho Remus Lupin entró en la cabina, para poner su atención a Lily.

-Perdón, Lily, pero Sirius se está poniendo de color verde…

Ella soltó una audible carcajada. Fue a unos armarios que había encima del microondas y sacó una pastilla para el mareo. Después, una botella de agua, y se la dio a Sarah.

-Es mi turno de descanso, así que me iré a primera clase un rato. Díselo a Reinolds, antes de volver a meterte en el baño, por favor.

Después, le dijo a Remus que le siguiera. Subió a la planta de arriba, donde estaba la sección de "businnes class", y otra sección que correspondía a las azafatas. Tenía unas cinco camas, una de ellas ocupada, varios armarios, y una pequeña cocina, igual que la de abajo. Además de una mesa de cocina, lo suficiente para cuatro personas. Primero, la pelirroja puso la cafetera en marcha, para después indicar a Remus que se sentara en la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Café, por favor.

Una vez sentados y con sendas tazas en las manos, comenzaron a charlar. ¡Tenían tantas cosas que contarse el uno al otro! Pero al fin, como sabían ambos, terminarían hablando de James. Tampoco fue muy directamente, el lobito sabía cómo tocar las fibras sensibles de su amiga, y además, procuraba no hacerle daño alguno.

-¿Cuánto puede durar un corazón herido, Remus?

-Ni te imaginas, Lily. Un corazón, por muy herido que esté, sigue latiendo. Puede que hasta el fin de los días. ¿Tu corazón sigue herido?

Ella rió.

-¡Qué va!

-Lily…

-Vale, de acuerdo. No puedo evitar a veces pensar en James. Pero no pienso volver a verle.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres saber cómo ha estado en estos dos años?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Ehm… no.

-Oh, está bien. Pero te diré algo: Nunca se puede huir de los problemas, Lily. James hizo mal, se acostó con Amanda cuando recién empezasteis, pero te puedo jurar que cuando te conoció realmente, cortó con ella. Lo de los amantes era una vieja broma entre ellos.

-Remus… me da igual.

Él hombre suspiró. Sabía que ella era una cabezota, pero creía que podría hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Te quedarás en China unos días o tienes que volver a Londres enseguida?

-Tres días mínimo. Es el tiempo establecido en la agencia para largos recorridos. Para descansar, y reponer fuerzas, o recuperarnos del jet lag, al menos.

-Quédate con nosotros. Por favor.

Remus empleó un tono que rozaba la súplica, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí. El silencio embargó la sala. Se podía oír levemente los motores del avión y unos ronquidos femeninos, que provenían de la cama ocupada. Remus entonces cogió la mano de Lily.

-Lily…

-Las estrellas se ven más de cerca desde los aviones. Fíjate dentro de unas horas, cuando hayamos atravesado suficientes franjas horarias.

Se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se metió en una de las cabinas, alejadas, al fondo del pasillo, seguramente un baño. Asegurándose de que no le veía nadie, se sacó un objeto del bolsillo. Un espejo.

-¿James?

Enseguida el reflejo de un James Potter cansado, con ojeras, y expresión ausente, asomó. Parecía que se acababa de despertar después de una pesadilla. El reflejo miró dónde se encontraba Remus, extrañándose de no conocer qué lugar era ese.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?

-En unos minutos esto se corta, James. Solo te digo que vengas como puedas a Pekín. Nosotros llegaremos en cinco horas o así. Va en serio. Aparécete o algo asi. Estaremos en el Royal Hotel. Ya de paso reserva habitaciones.

-¿Pero por qué?

Lily salió en ese momento del baño, y Remus enfocó el espejo hacia ella, mientras se acercaba, ausente. Oyó como James aguantaba la respiración, y un susurro "Lily" salió de su boca. Enseguida guardó el espejo, rompiéndose la conexión.

-Creí que te habias ido, Remus.

-Ya me voy. ¿Cuándo se sirve la comida aquí? Espero que sea buena. Si no hablamos más¿dónde nos vemos cuando aterricemos?

-Esperadme donde las cintas del equipaje. Haz que Sirius grite algo y os encontraré.

* * *

El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo. Sarah, ilusionada con pasar más días con su "Diox del Sexo", y Lily, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo. Jenna Reinolds hacía a la perfección el papel de arpía. Un Sirius exaltado por ver tantos chinos juntos, y un Remus avergonzado, esperaban al lado de una cinta transportadora. 

Cuando por fin estaban los cuatro, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel. Una guapa recepcionista intentó ligar con Sirius, quien sonrió, halagado, mientras Sarah alzaba una ceja. Remus preguntó por sus habitaciones, y recibió cinco tarjetas-llave.

-Remus¿por qué cinco tarjetas?¿Cuántas habitaciones has pedido? Porque Sarah y Sirius compartirán una, y realmente, no me importa compartir contigo la habitación. Así ahorramos más.

-Pues... efectivamente, en la tarjeta solo hay dos números de habitaciones. Esto... será una tarjeta de repuesto. ¿Subimos?

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Remus estaba inquieto. ¿En qué había pensado James? No podía estar tan seguro de recuperar a Lily. O al menos de compartir habitación con ella. Repartió las tarjetas, quedándose él dos. Sirius encontró la suya rápidamente, dejando entrar primero a su azafata preferida, mientras que Lily miró la habitación contigua. Antes de que ella pudiese insertar la tarjeta, la puerta se abrió. No le dio tiempo a mirar quien era, cuando se encontró con unos labios, muy conocidos, pegados a los suyos.

Remus observó la escena. Un James concentrado en Lily. Una Lily, con la sangre subida a la cabeza, a punto de reaccionar. Una habitación para tres. Ups, esto no podía salir bien.

* * *

Destino rió. A veces era un ser muy malo... Pero esto no acababa aquí. Es más, iba a empezar, y en serio, deseó no ser ninguno de la habitación 703. Tenía ganas de jugar, y esos nuevos ingleses en Pekín eran perfectos. Sí, le encantaba ser malo. ¡Era tan divertido! 


	4. Sleeping with the light on

**N/A: **Sigo sin saber a dónde van las contestaciones de los reviews. No sé si van al mail de los que los dejan o qué. En todo caso, a los anónimos los contesto aquí. Si a nadie le llegan mis respuestas, decídmelo y las escribo aquí. Ah, si alguien quiere saber la traducción del **rumor** del final de HP 7, está en mi blog. La dirección en mi perfil. **Maruuu:** ¿Ves? Reviews como el tuyo hacen que me sienta más inspirada! Muchas grazzz . Y me alegro de que te guste. ¡¡Un besazo, guapa!! (Y tranqui por las actualizaciones. El... digamos, 27/06 por la tarde, estará el siguiente cap.)

**Capítulo 4: Sleeping with the light on. (Durmiendo con la luz encendida)**

En un segundo, todo se ralentizó para Remus Lupin, quien vio toda la escena a cámara super lenta: James tenía a Lily entre sus brazos, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto había echado de menos durante dos años, Lily con los ojos abiertos, en estado de shock, y con el rostro del mismo color de su pelo, y Remus sintió unos golpes. ¿Eran los golpes del corazón de James, volviendo a latir o ¿La furia de Lily? No, eran golpes que provenían de la habitación de al lado. Oh, genial, nada mejor que los gritos y golpes de una pareja fogosa, como para relajar un ambiente tenso.

Al segundo, todo cambió. Una vez Lily procesó lo que tenía pegado en la boca, se separó muy rápidamente, casi de forma violenta. Después, el sonido de una bofetada enérgica ompió como cuchillos la tensión del ambiente. ¿Calma?¿Silencio? No volvió a existir después de que los pulmones de la pelirroja se llenaran de aire.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

Su cabeza pensó más rápidamente. Giró la cabeza. Remus Lupin, blanco y con gotitas de sudor en su frente, pensó en ese momento que no tenía escapatoria. Corrió hacia la puerta de Sirius, que, ocupado, no escuchaba de nada. Era tan cómico ver a Lupin aporreando una puerta, asustado de su amiga, que a James Potter le entró la risa y soltó una carcajada. Craso error, porque eso distrajo a la furia roja. Pero en vez de volver a la carga, pegó un grito, y se metió en la habitación, dando un portazo, y cerrando por dentro.

Los dos amigos se miraron, y se dejaron caer al suelo, suspirando. Y así pasó una larga hora, mientras que Lily Evans disfrutaba de un baño de espuma, velas, pétalos de rosa, y música ambiental. Una vez con el albornoz puesto, y secándose el pelo, llamó por teléfono a la habitación contigua, y una voz femenina, profunda y ronca, contestó.

-Sarah, haz que Black mueva el culo de tu cama. Hay cambio de habitación. Tres en esta y tú y yo en esa. Ahora.

-Lily, por favor…

-Sarah…

En un momento, la voz cambió. Un Sirius claramente molesto, acaparó el teléfono, diciendo entre susurros algo que entendió más o menos así:

-Evans, las puertas están cerradas, voy a desconectar los teléfonos, buscas, y señales de humo, y solo saldremos cuando queramos. Déjanos echar polvos en paz.

Y un "clic" indicó que le había colgado. Lily iba a ponerse furiosa, pero supo que no era el momento. Suspirando, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a James Potter y Remus Lupin echando un pulso en mitad del pasillo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, justo Remus ganó a James.

-Hola preciosa ¿me vas a dejar entrar ya?

-No me llames así, Potter, y sí, OS voy a dejar entrar. Aquí dormiremos los tres. Porque el idiota de tu amigo no quiere cambiarse de habitación por los polvos fáciles con Sarah.

James miró a Remus en ese instante, y supo que no había otra opción. Si pedían otra habitación para el licántropo, Lily se enfadaría. Y tampoco iba a permitir que Lily durmiera con Remus, o lo que es peor ¡sola! Entonces dio por hecho de que sí, era la mejor opción pasar la noche en esa habitación. La cuestión era ¿cómo no sentirse violento? Y esa pregunta no era solo para el guapo Gryffindor, sino para los tres de la habitación 703.

En cuanto el licántropo pudo dejar su maleta, y acomodar su ropa en el armario, se dio una carrera hasta el baño para no soportar el silencio de la expareja.

Era una escena un tanto dramática: Cada uno sentado en el borde de camas distintas, de frente. Él la mira a ella, y no puede evitar pensar todo lo que se ha perdido en dos años. En lo guapa que se ha vuelto, en lo hermosa que había sido siempre. Y en lo que echaba de menos su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, a pesar de que su dueña estaba enfrente de él, no había aparecido. Sus ojos escondían sentimientos, y su expresión era la de alguien que quisiera olvidar su pasado. Sin embargo, él no desistiría. Ella era su princesa, y él volvería a ser su príncipe encantado.

Mientras, ella miraba a la ventana, sabiendo que estaba siendo examinada minuciosamente por unos ojos castaños que siempre le habían inquietado.

Él bajó la mirada, y ella se dio cuenta. Estuvo a punto de empezar de nuevo a gritar, sabiendo que en realidad seguía muy herida por la traición de James. Y cuando él fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, ella se adelantó.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Remus me lo explicó. Te acostaste con ella antes de enamorarte de verdad de mí, lo dejasteis, y se quedó todo en una broma. Y realmente, esto me sienta como una broma, James. Como una broma que me está pateando el estómago con un hacha.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues…

-Quiero decir, me da igual que lo sientas. No te voy a perdonar.

-¿Nunca? –sonrió, diciendo esta palabra tan conocida para él, cuando venía de la pelirroja.

-Nunca.

-Eso dijiste cuando te pedí salir por primera vez.

-Era una cría.

-Bueno, yo lo sigo siendo.

-Ahí tienes razón. Así que, llama a Remus, bajamos a cenar, y que conste que no te voy a dirigir la palabra más de lo necesario, Potter.

-No vuelvas a los apellidos, Lily.

-Potter.

La cena transcurrió sin percances, o no muchos, salvo la carga sarcástica que Lily echaba por la boca, cada vez que James hacía alusión a… cualquier cosa, en realidad. Remus, miraba a los lados, y rezaba para que por fin llegara la pareja ninfómana. Cuando los aludidos llegaron, Remus no supo que era peor: o esa rara pareja acaramelada, como una mítica de enamorados, (cosa rara tanto en Sirius como en Sarah), o James y Lily. Era como en el colegio: un James intentando que la pelirroja le hiciera caso, Sirius con uno de sus ligues, y él en medio, intentando que todo saliera bien para todos. Cuando Sirius empezó a discutir con Lily lo del cambio de habitaciones, se hartó, y se fue, sin decir nada.

-¿Ves?¿Ves lo que has hecho, Black?

Se levantó de la silla.

-¡Remus, espérame, por favor!

Y como James tampoco estaba de humor como para ver a su amigo comiéndose a la compañera de Lily, se fue al bar. "Genial", pensó. "Nada como estar con tu ex y tus mejores amigos al otro lado del mundo".

Lily alcanzó a Remus, y subieron a la habitación. Sin decir nada, pusieron una peli en la televisión, y empezaron a verla. Palomitas, risas, y después, sueño. Con un "buenas noches", se metió cada uno en su camita, y no pensaron más en lo acaecido.

Mientras James, pedía al camarero una copa, y cuando la primera chica se acercó a insinuársele, le dijo con un tono muy cortante que tenía un "proyecto de novia". Claro, las copas entran, y entran, y James parecía un imán para el alcohol, a la vez que atraía la tristeza y el desahogo, al igual que los planes locos e incoherentes.

* * *

Era la una de la mañana en Pekín. Lily se despertó, al oír algo que se parecía a un saco lleno de gatos, que estaba siendo aporreado con una sartén. "No puede ser nada bueno", pensó. Buscó el interruptor, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Con toda la voz que pudo salir de su boca, llamó al licántropo. 

-¿Remus?

-Déjame, tú. Duermo ¿no me oyes? Si quieres ronco.

-¡Joder, Remus!

-¿Qué? Ya voy. Pero que conste que no tengo chocolate, y mi amigo no tiene fuerzas.

-Mierda. ¿Quieres despertarte de una vez?

Al no obtener respuesta, Lily buscó a tientas, pero no encontró nada. Optó por abrir la ventana y pegar un grito en inglés, sabiendo que no la entenderían, pero por lo menos, haría acto de presencia en aquel estruendo horrible.

Cuando se asomó, el espectáculo era grotesco: James totalmente borracho, acompañado de cuatro pekineses cantando algo que parecía ser una ranchera, pero en chino. Y luego James, se desplomó en el suelo, cantando el "oh sole mío".

Lily quería dejarlo ahí, que durmiese la mona ahí y olvidarse de todo, pero su maldita conciencia no se lo permitía. Así que bajó en pijama hasta la calle, cargó con James, y lo subió hasta la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y lo observó.

-James, te voy a decir algo, porque seguramente es la única forma que tengo de que me hagas un mínimo de caso. No quiero sufrir más. Y si de verdad me quieres tanto como decías o dices, déjame ir. Tú eres un tío que lo tiene todo, y yo estoy a punto de conseguir lo mismo sin ti. Por favor, no lo estropees.

Después, apagó la luz, y se echó en su cama.

* * *

Todavía era de noche. Remus no se encontraba bien, no estaba acostumbrado al cambio horario. Se levantó y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, para buscar una botella de agua en la mini nevera de la habitación. Al levantarse, vio un extraño cuadro: James estaba tirado en el suelo, con la ropa hecha un desastre y parecía medio despierto. Para no despertar a Lily, habló en susurros: 

-¿James?¿Estás despierto?

No, al parecer no. O eso, o estaba demasiado concentrado, intentando arrastrarse hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

-¿James?¿Qué haces, tío?

-Lily…

A gatas, se medio arrastraba, y cuando por fin llegó, intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y agarrarse al bordillo de la cama, con tan "mala" suerte que justo en ese momento Lily se movió, y la mano de James se agarró precisamente al pecho derecho de la chica.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Lily abrió los ojos, y acto seguido, miró lo que la estaba tocando.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso? 

-Sarah, vuélvete a dormir.

-Pero…

-Ese sonido lo conozco muy bien. Es la mano de Lily. En la cara de James. Y ahora a dormir.

-Pero…

-Ah ¿no quieres dormir? –sonríe- En ese caso…

* * *

Una persona muy temperamental a veces no piensa en las consecuencias. Pero ni el amor, ni el deseo, ni el odio o desprecio son temperamentales, y lleva a actuar de forma inesperada. Es ahora cuando se recuerda aquella frase de niños: "Si un nene te da un beso, dale una bofetada. Si una nena te da una bofetada, bésala". 

Y eso es lo que hizo James. De nuevo. Y con el pecho derecho de Lily aún en su mano.


	5. Everything I knew

**N/A: **Hoy toca un episodio pastelosillo. A ver cómo me ha quedado. **Maruuu:** tía, me encantan tus reviews! XD, nah, en serio, aquí más o menos tu petición. A ver que te parece... Y sí, liaré más el asunto, pero... hoy tenía ganas de un poco de dulce. P ¡¡Un besito!! Muchísimas grazzz!!

**Capítulo 5: Everything that I knew.** **(Todo lo que conocía)**

Nunca sabes, hasta un segundo antes de suceder, lo que vas a hacer cegado por el amor. Y James Potter siempre fue así: un imprevisible –pero dulce – irresponsable ciego de amor. Claro que su mano en uno de los pechos de Lily no ayudaba en nada para convencer a la pelirroja que era amor lo que sentía de verdad.

Cada uno tiene su punto de vista acerca de un mismo suceso, pero fue un hecho el que cierta pelirroja estaba tan perpleja por la reacción a la bofetada a su exnovio, que cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labios del increíble Potter, se dejó llevar.

Y cuando James sonrió entre dientes, y se subió a la cama, para estar encima de la pelirroja, ésta no se lo impidió… hasta un minuto después, que fue cuando Sarah despertó de nuevo, sobresaltada, al lado de Sirius, mientras éste murmuraba entre sueños "otra paliza de la pelirroja. Y tal como suena, James debe haberla besado".

En efecto, Sirius tenía razón. Pero volvamos a la habitación que nos interesa. Remus había quedado petrificado, incluso no reaccionó cuando estuvo a punto de reconocer su posición de voyeur, pero el sonido del golpe a James le despertó de su ensimismamiento, para soltar un rápido "necesito chocolate", e irse de ahí, que era un territorio peligroso.

Mientras, Lily no sabía qué hacer ahora. Tenía claro lo que había hecho, y aunque había disfrutado, obviamente no quiso hacerlo. ¿O sí? Todo era muy confuso. Mientras se perdía en sí misma, su… James, digamos, sonreía. Veía en la cara de la pelirroja la confusión y el no saber qué hacer ahora. Entonces, se volvió a acercar a ella, y antes de darle tiempo a preparar otra hostia, le dio un beso… en la mejilla. Después, se fue tarareando hasta su cama, y se echó a dormir. En menos de tres minutos ya roncaba suavemente, mientras Lily seguía mirando al vacío, para finalmente, dormirse después de dar vueltas y vueltas durante horas en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó, y observó que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Llamó a la habitación de Sirius y Sarah, y le abrió ésta última, medio dormida y en pijama.

-¿Y Sirius?

-No sé, se fue con sus amigos a dar vueltas por Pekín.

-¿Desayunamos?

-Si te vistes antes, sí. No pienso salir con una lunática en pijama y sin peinar.

-Tú ganas… solo si me invitas a comida.

-¿Típica?

El día pasó sin contratiempos. Lily tuvo que lidiar con una Sarah casi enamorada, bueno, o enamorada… de los encantos escondidos de Sirius Black. Comieron en un restaurante típico de Pekín, e hicieron fotos por todas partes. Eso era lo que le hacía falta a Lily: quitarse todo el estrés que llevaba encima. Aunque una cosa estaba clara: si James hubiera estado con ella… no habría sido lo mismo. Oh, sí. James cambiaba todas las cosas. Ella quería negarlo, quería demostrarse a sí misma que no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que dos años atrás. Pero era verdad: el renacer fue más fuerte, y lo que sentía le estaba aterrando de verdad. En su interior sentía cómo James la quería, la amaba, y la necesitaba. Supo que el dolor que ella había pasado y el sufrimiento, remitió cuando él la besó en la habitación. Y supo que no quería sufrir de nuevo.

En la misma situación estaba James, en un bar chino tomando cervezas con sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos celebraban el beso de Lily, que Remus había contado a Sirius y éste había decidido que era un buen día. Además, estaba de mucho mejor humor, porque tendría una diosa rubia en su cama esperándole. Pero James no estaba para celebraciones, ya que a la cabeza se le venía la voz clara de Lily diciendo: "_Si de verdad me quieres tanto como decías o dices, déjame ir."_ E intentó ahogar esa voz a base de cerveza, para luego, acabar devolviéndola en algún lugar de las calles de Pekín.

* * *

Cuando Lily volvió al cuarto, suspiró. Llevaba todo el día sin ver a James, y para su enfado, tenía que reconocer que había tenido a James en su cabeza durante todo el día. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaba con un beso, con un simple beso. Y mira que había dado muchos durante sus viajes como azafata, pero ninguno como el de James. Tan conocido, tan dulce, tan suave. Tan… ¿de verdad? Sacudió la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, de su habitación para tres, y cuando entró, vio que estaba de nuevo vacía. Sí, era casi de noche, pero esperaba tener a un Remus roncando, o a James haciendo alguna estupidez. Pero había algo distinto: sobre la mesa de noche de Lily había una vela encendida. Al lado, un sobre con su nombre escrito. Y justo detrás, una llave-tarjeta. Abrió el sobre. Tal como esperaba, era de James:

_Hoy he decidido darte un descanso de mí. Es verdad, soy un jodido estorbo, y por eso he decidido evitarte, muy a mi pesar. Tranquila, no te voy a pedir nada, pero justo al volver de esta excursión, me he dado cuenta que llevaba todo el día pensando en ti, cosa que no pasaba desde hace un año, cuando decidí no permitirme hacerme más daño pensando en ti. _

_Ya sabes que fue Remus el que me avisó de que fuese hasta China¡hasta el fin del mundo! Y solo porque tú habías regresado. ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que he recorrido más de diez mil kilómetros sin dudar, en cuanto vi tu preciosa melena moviéndose al compás de tus caderas por el estrecho pasillo del avión. Enseguida cogí una de las redes flu, para volver a verte, para volver a tenerte. Pero sé que no es fácil, que fui un estúpido, y que no debí seguir viendo a Amanda¡aunque no pasara nada! Luego ella me dijo que te enseñó el anillo, y la verdad… ¡es que soy un estúpido tradicional! No se me ocurría qué anillo regalarte, cómo pedírtelo… y se lo pedí a la persona menos indicada, lo sé._

_Te escribo esto porque yo te conozco, al igual que tú a mí, y sé que es la única forma de que me "escuches" sin interrumpirme, igual que tú anoche. Por eso he decidido salir, no de tu vida, pero sí de estas vacaciones tuyas, que no mereces que te las estropee. Tranquila, no maquino nada, simplemente voy a disfrutar de este descanso laboral para estar con mis amigos. Pero antes de terminar esto, me gustaría decirte cómo he pasado estos dos años. _

_Nunca creí ver mi vida alejándose de mí, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Porque yo creí que siempre estaríamos juntos. Nunca creí que me separaría de ti, y menos de esa forma tan repentina. Te supliqué en las siguientes cartas, sin saber que nunca las leerías. Me equivoqué, y los siguientes meses fueron infierno: caí en una rutina, en una espiral sin principio ni fin. Siempre lo mismo, como si el mañana nunca apareciese. Y me gustaría rebobinar, volver a aquellos días en los que hablábamos de lo que fuera, pasando el tiempo sin darnos cuenta. Esos días en los que sabíamos que éramos buenos para el otro, perfectos, cuando éramos uno. Me gustaría volver en el tiempo. Porque cuando te fuiste, perdí todo, sobre todo perdí todo lo que sabía. Lo único que conocía de verdad._

_Te perdí._

_Te dejo esta llave. Es de la habitación de Remus y mía, así te liberamos un poco de la presión. Sé que no la utilizarás, pero… no sé por qué lo he hecho. Puede que sea el destino que quiera que lo estropee mucho más. _

_James._

Lily terminó de leer la carta, sabiendo que le había tocado la fibra sensible. Cogió la llave y salió de su habitación. Entró en una cercana, gracias a la tarjeta. Minutos más tarde, salió a empujones Remus, quejándose y soltando gruñidos propios de un lobo. En ese momento, se le cruzó un carrito con dulces, que sería llevado a alguna habitación. Dudó un momento y salió corriendo, gritando:

-¡Eh, señorita!¿Lleva chocolate?

* * *

En la habitación 715, una pelirroja se despojaba de sus prendas, y se metía desnuda a la cama donde James dormía profundamente. Cuando él notó un cosquilleo que le quitaba suavemente su ropa, abrió los ojos. Ni en sus mejores sueños Lily le había parecido tan real. Su pelo era más rojo, y sus manos más delicadas. Y cuando ella le pegó un mordisquito en el lóbulo, supo que no era un sueño lo que había entre sus sábanas.

-James, no vamos a volver al pasado. Esto es presente.


	6. You said no

**N/A: **Vale, sorry, tenía que haber actualizado antes. En recompensa, el próximo cap lo planeo subir... ¿el sábado? Muy por la mañana. Además, me sabe mal por subir este capítulo tan soso y "de tránsito", como digo yo. **Maruu:**¡nada de infartos! que si no me quedo sin la fuente regular de reviews (aunque escasa, estos pequeños comentarios son valiosos.) Y lo de la carta de James... uf, fue a raíz de una canción (como todo este fic, en realidad). Besitos, y cuídate!!

**Capítulo 6: You said no (Tú dijiste no)**

En Pekín amanecía, y una chica pelirroja dormía en la habitación 715 del Royal Hotel. A su lado, un joven con el que más de una querría estar: de buena constitución, tremendamente guapo, y con un don para la pluma bastante envidiable. Al menos, así había conquistado al amor de su vida. Poco a poco, sus ojos castaños se fueron abriendo, para despertar de uno de sus sueños del pasado. Perdón, no. No era un sueño esta vez, porque podía notar el calor de un cuerpo a su lado. Las curvas que lo volvían loco… tanto, que no aguantó ni un minuto en despertar con caricias a Lily y repetir lo de la noche anterior una vez más. O dos.

Lily sintió unas cosquillas en su cuello, que la hizo reír de una forma bastante sonora y ridícula, cosa que hizo reír a su vez a James. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él ya estaba encima de ella, listo para una nueva sesión de "ejercicio matutino". Fue poco después cuando unos golpes en la puerta les asustó. Era Sarah para decirle a James de parte de Sirius, que se diera prisa.

Él abrió la puerta, para decirle que hoy no iba a salir, Sarah le miró extrañada: ella sabía la cara y todos los síntomas físicos de los tíos después de echar un polvo. Frunció el ceño, viendo que él coincidía con todas esas características. Y se cabreó. Y Sarah Chester enfadada es un peligro público.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Lily!¿No habías venido a conquistarla?¡Cabrón retorcido!

James había recibido muchos golpes provenientes de mujeres. Bofetadas a dos pares, con largos finos, hasta empujones, y caídas al lago. Pero un puñetazo de esa magnitud solo lo había recibido de parte de un "competidor", que iba también detrás de Lily cuando era un chaval de quince años. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en el suelo parpadeando muy deprisa y con cara de lelo.

-¡Joder!

Desde dentro, la voz de Lily sonó preocupada, y al acercarse, el panorama era bastante cómico, pero ya lo tenía visto de otras veces. De chicos que no habían cumplido las expectativas de Sarah. Cuando ésta, vio que era precisamente su amiga la pelirroja, la que había estado pasando con James la noche, le lanzó unos berridos, y entre ellos unas disculpas rápidas a James, que seguía medio tonto en la moqueta del hotel.

Remus pasaba por ahí, acompañado por el ruido de su estómago reclamando algo de chocolate, y comida caliente. También había pasado una noche movidita, ya que su habitación se consideraba territorio de guerra, es decir, la que está entre dos habitaciones bastante activas, sexualmente hablando, vamos. En realidad, todo el hotel parecía un burdel entero, ya que solo se veían parejas cogiditas de la mano, o miradas solitarias y lascivas reclamando un poco de cariño en las noches de verano de Pekín.

Al ver todo el teatro montado, ayudó a James a ponerse bien, mientras Lily se vestía, para ir todos juntos al comedor, donde ya estaba Sirius engullendo un montón de bollitos y tragando zumo sin casi respirar.

Sarah susurró, espantada:

-Oh, dios. En tres días nunca le había visto comer de esa forma. ¿No será peligroso para él?

Los acompañantes de la chica rieron. Sirius era conocido desde pequeño por su gran amor por la comida, las mujeres y las bromas, no siempre por ese orden. Tenía además una estrategia, y un planning de su estómago, para que cupiese todo lo que se pudiera en su estómago, que parecía más grande de lo que pudiese parecer su cuerpo de hombre. Cuando les vio, levantó una mano, que era su modo de saludar cuando estaba ocupado de cualquier forma, y siguió a lo suyo, emitiendo un grito que un camarero interpretó como si quisiese más zumo.

-Es normal, ayer casi no salió de la habitación. El desgaste debe de ser enorme.

Ese era James, que siempre compartía penas y alegrías con su "hermano de magia", como él lo llamaba. Lily simplemente se sentó a desayunar, y a comentar con Remus los planes que tenían, para organizarse como grupo. Como grupo de uno, ya que Remus se veía que pasaría la mayor parte de la excursión admirando monumentos consigo mismo, con el walkman a todo volumen para no oír ni siquiera los besuqueos de las parejas que tenía que soportar.

Pero no fue como Remus predijo, ya que sus grandes amigos, procuraron que no se sintiera incómodo. Además, Sarah creía que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo para lo que iba a ser un rollito de verano, por lo que se intentaba separar de Sirius todo lo posible, al menos hasta que llegara la noche. Sirius notó esto, pero no le dio importancia, ya que pasó por un mercadillo, donde había frutas y comida en general típica y variada, y se estaba saciando y vaciando los bolsillos.

En un momento dado, un móvil sonó. Era el de la rubia, que empezó a hablar en un francés perfecto, y con un toque erótico que le dio su voz sensual, cosa que hasta un Sirius con la boca llena de piña notó. Y vaya si lo notó. Ninguno de los merodeadores, ni siquiera Lily lo entendía, pero se olía que iba algo mal. Ella reía, de una forma inusitadamente insinuante, cosa que empezaba a cabrear a Sirius. Cuando ya le iba a decir algo, ella le pasó el teléfono a la pelirroja. Solo dijo: "Deumont". Ahora el que le tocaba tener un quejido en la punta de la lengua era James. Lily no habló mucho por teléfono, y fue bastante seca, diciendo que no podía hablar. Eso tranquilizó a James, pero también notaba que algo malo estaba por venir.

Después de la llamada, el día transcurrió sin contratiempos: pasó todo lo típico que le podían pasar a cinco ingleses en China: a Sirius le robaron la cartera, Remus se puso malo con la comida, y Lily y Sarah ligaron mucho y más. Cuando llegaron al hotel, todos estaban demasiado cansados, como para cenar y reír juntos, por lo que Remus se fue por su lado, "a dar una vuelta", dijo él, y Sarah y Sirius a la habitación para darse unos arrumacos, ya que a Sirius le hacía falta consuelo por su cartera vacía perdida.

James y Lily se quedaron en los cómodos sofás de la recepción, hablando, hasta que el teléfono de Lily sonó. Ella, en vez de atender la llamada ahí directamente, se disculpó y se alejó unos cuantos metros de James, que ya se empezaba a poner negro del misterio del dichoso telefonito. Ideó enseguida unos planes hiper-románticos para conquistar a su Lily de nuevo, y que le hiciera algo de caso, porque ya se sentía abandonado y reemplazado por un aparatito de color azul y baja conectividad.

Él se acercó lentamente por detrás. Le puso las manos en la cintura, y al oído, con una voz grave y seductora, le propuso lo que llevaba teniendo en mente desde hacía un rato:

-¿Qué te parece si subimos al ático del hotel, cenamos, nos relajamos, y luego vamos a nuestra habitación para hacernos unos cuantos mimitos… tal como tú y yo sabemos?

Ella, aún de espaldas a él, se giró, y cerró su móvil de concha. Le miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No.


	7. Psycho girl

**N/A:** ¡Dicho y hecho! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo más o menos el planning de capítulos, y va a tener 20, aproximadamente. ¿La próxima actualización? Uhm... a ver... Sí, el miércoles 11 por la tarde. Ahhhh, y por fin alguien ha pillado lo de los títulos¡Abellana! **Maruu:** No entiendo na' de francés, pero yo te respondo "sí". XD seguro que acierto. ¡Soy malaaaa! Me has pillado, y estoy en fase pastelosa, pero en fin. Hoy he decidido que me encanta cómo termina el final de este cap. ¿Mar y calor¡Te envidio¡Yo solo tengo asfalto y calor¿De dónde eres¿Del norte o levante? (Diría también del sur, pero no sé por qué, tengo la idea de Valencia XD) ¡Besitos y agüita fresca!

**Capítulo 7: Psycho girl**** (Chica loca)**

Un no tiene diferentes reacciones, pero la más común en James Potter es la de la ira. Todo el mundo sabe que desde que era un adolescente semi perfecto, el único problema que tenía era el de no saber controlar sus pataletas. Y eso lo recordó Lily en el momento en el que dijo que no.

-¿No?¿Cómo que no?

Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensar detenidamente la respuesta. Sabía que podría desatar un mal mayor.

-No me malinterpretes James… pero…

-¿Quién es el que te ha llamado?¿El mismo que ha llamado a Sarah esta mañana?

-No.

Él puso una cara de confusión, porque se había perdido desde hace un rato, y no encontraba lógica a la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Sarah y yo tendremos que irnos. Volver en el vuelo de mañana por la noche. Ya hemos descansado bastante, y tenemos que trabajar.

-Pero Lily…

-¡James!¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo estoy dispuesta a revivir lo que tuvimos hace siglos?

-¡Pero yo te quiero!

-¡A veces no es suficiente!

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

-¡Nada!

-¡Bien!

Acto seguido, el joven salió del vestíbulo, bastante cabreado, pero el humor de la pelirroja tampoco había que subestimarlo. Bastante furiosa estaba ya consigo misma, y por supuesto con Jenna Reinolds, la encargada de darle la "buena nueva", de volver a trabajar. No era el día de suerte de Lily. La llamada de Charles, avisando de que pronto se verían, la pelea con James, 24 horas más en Pekín. Adiós James, adiós buenos tiempos. Hola, realidad. Hola, trabajo. "Qué gusto volver a verte".

Subió a su primera habitación, la que tenía que haber compartido con Remus y James, y se puso a preparar su maleta, intentando no pensar en aquel ser, que sin duda seguiría enfadado en la habitación 715. Una vez hubo terminado, dejando fuera solo lo imprescindible para un día, escribió una nota para Sarah, y la pasó por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Tampoco era plan de estropearle la fiesta la última noche a su amiga. Después de lo bien que se lo había pasado.

Volvió de nuevo a su habitación, y pidió algo para cenar, que enseguida llegó. Encendió la tele, y se puso a devorar la comida, y el helado de chocolate. En ocasiones como esa, nada mejor que las soluciones de las películas americanas para afrontar un principio de depresión: un montón de películas románticas acompañadas con helado de chocolate de bajas calorías. Cuando ya estaba por el final de la película y con una lloradera de "¿Por qué mi chico no hace cosas así?", alguien entró en la habitación, poniendo una cara extraña ante la escena de Lily, al supergirl insensible, con un montón de pañuelos y llorando con una cuchara en la mano.

-Lily, pero… ¿qué te…eso es chocolate?

Ante el comentario, ella rió, y le indicó que se sentara a su lado para compartir el chocolate y empezar una nueva película, del mismo calibre y medida en azúcar. Al cabo de dos horas, el que más lloraba era Remus, alegando que los tíos eran unos insensibles, y que iba a pedir disculpas a la chica que había dejado tirada la noche anterior.

Mientras, James afrontaba la situación de la mejor manera que sabía: con una botella en la mano, aún llena. Sabía que si le consultaba las penas a su amigo el alcohol, acabaría por hacer el gilipollas, y no estaba muy convencido de que esa vez le funcionara mejor que la última. Pensaba, y pensaba, acerca de Lily. Ni siquiera tenía claro el objetivo secundario de venir a China. El primero sí, que era el volver a verla. Lo había hecho, y con creces, ya que estuvo perdido en su cuerpo como nunca, más de lo que deseó en el momento que la vio a través del espejo de Remus. ¿Y después?¿Sería de verdad el que quería recuperarla? Sí, seguro, pero había olvidado que tenía una vida en Inglaterra, en el departamento de aurores del ministerio. Tenía una vida social, y un montón de chicas tras sus pies, cosa irrelevante en el momento que Lily hacía acto de presencia en su mente. Por supuesto que en dos años no mantuvo la castidad, pero siempre tuvo en su mente a la chica que le robó los sentidos cuando solo contaba con quince años. El primer reto de James, una y otra vez. Pero,¿qué pretendía ella?¿Pasar solamente un buen rato?¡Se sentía utilizado! Un momento. ¿No era lo que había hecho él durante varios años? Mierda... le salió el tiro por la culata.

"Lily está loca. Saco mis mejores armas, voy con el corazón en la mano e intento hacer lo mejor para ella. Ella, en vez de alejarse, se acuesta conmigo, y nos volvemos a acostar de nuevo, y otra vez, y…. bueno, y después me dice que se tiene que ir. ¿No he hecho yo mucho por ella?¿No podría renunciar a un par de días de trabajo para estar conmigo?¿Es mucho pedir?¿Qué quiere, que me case con ella?¡Es de locos! No, no ¡ella está loca! Bueno, yo también ¿qué tenía que esperar?¿Que volviese con los brazos abiertos y besitos en la nuca cuando la he hecho el mayor daño de su vida? Si es que yo también tengo méritos…"

* * *

-Remus¿y ahora qué?¿qué es lo que hago? No puedo volver a enamorarme ¡soy azafata! 

-¿Y qué?¿Acaso firmaste algo en el contrato?¿Una azafata no puede enamorarse?

-Joder, Remus, ser azafata es como ser pirata.

-¿Ein?¿Perdón? Me he perdido...

-Sí. "Un amor en cada puerto", ya sabes.

-¿"Las dos azafatas macizas, si tienes suerte te elegirán"?

-¿Cómo…? Oh, mierda. La fama nos precede.

-Pero Lily, ya sabes que James…

-¡Sí, ya sé que es el maldito amor de mi vida!

Él rió.

-No, yo solo iba a decir que James te entendería. Pero creo que tú lo has dicho todo.

-Ya…

-¿Entonces?¿A qué esperas?

Ella miró a Remus Lupin. Nunca había cambiado. En realidad, todos seguían teniendo el alma de un niño de quince años. Remus, con su sonrisa y su chocolate, seguía teniendo el don de ser alcahueta. Por mucho que le doliese, era así, el que solucionaba los problemas, tanto del tipo merodeador, como del tipo alcoba. Y por eso le querían. Por ser un metomentodo arregla-problemas.

* * *

Cuando James estaba a punto de abrir la botella, vio un papel de color amarillo que venía desde fuera. Sin ver de quien era, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con que no había nadie. El papel solo decía: "¿qué tal si subimos al ático del hotel, cenamos, nos relajamos, y luego vamos a nuestra habitación para hacernos unos cuantos mimitos… tal como tú y yo sabemos?" 

James sonrió. Siempre había sido de dar sorpresas, no de recibirlas. Y cuando subió al ático, y vio todo lo que Lily estaba preparando, no pudo evitar correr para volver a besarla. Solo hacía falta algo así. Ya estaba convencido. No volvía a estar enamorado de la pelirroja.

Aún seguía enamorado.

Ella, también sonrió. Y quiso aceptar, y perdonar. Quiso darse otra oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el móvil quería ser inoportuno, y Lily lo abrió para ver el mensaje. Podía ser Sarah. Pero no. Solo decía. "Estoy en China hasta mañana". James la volvió a besar, y ella, feliz, solo hizo caso a lo que le decía el corazón. Tiró el móvil a la piscina.


	8. Who's Charles?

**N/A:** Argh, que asco, he tardado y no me ha gustado como me ha quedado. En fin, espero que el próximo capítulo sea más largo, esta vez para el lunes 16 por la mañana. Ya lo he empezado, y para **Abellana**, que ya sabe cómo va esto, diré que el próximo se titula "Britney", y se desarrollará en el avión, para más inri. Estoy contenta porque poco a poco los reviews van creciendo. Si no fuerais tan vagos... :P **Maruu:**¿Ves? No he tardado, lo que esperaba era tu review!! XD, y sí, sé dónde está Pozuelo, soy de la capital, y no se por qué, tienes "aspecto" de levantina. Eh, eh, me gusta la arena y la playa, pero es que no puedo disfrutarla! En, no me hables de la película, ya te diré, porque voy a verla esta tarde, ya te contaré. ¡¡Besitos!!

**Capítulo 8: Who's Charles?**** (¿Quién es Charles?)**

-Amor, me tengo que ir.

El chico puso una mueca de niño mimoso y se abrazó más a su chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque hoy sale nuestro avión, y tengo que prepararme.

Él siguió aferrado a la cintura desnuda de la chica. Olió su largo cabello rubio y la atrajo con más fuerza. Esos cinco días fueron los mejores, y se alegró de que Remus le hubiese convencido para viajar al fin del mundo. Quién iba a decirle que viviría una de las mayores _sexcapadas_ de la historia. Apretó un poco más su abrazo.

-Sirius, me aprietas mucho.

-¿Y si te beso aquí te quedas un poquito más en la cama?

Ella rió. Para ella también había sido una aventura, y para su sorpresa, se sintió afortunada de estar ahí, con Sirius. Suceso que no había ocurrido desde su adolescencia. Cuando tuvo otros líos con tíos de diversos países, sobre todo franceses e ingleses, quiso correr una vez terminado el juego. Pero con Sirius era diferente, y se sentía… extraña. Una sensación de comodidad, de estar donde debería estar. Una vez vio la nota de Lily, y las llamadas perdidas de Charles, se sintió estúpida, como si tuviese que volver a una realidad en la que no quería estar. Quería estar en su mundo yupi, aquel en el que no tenía que trabajar, aguantar a la amargada Jenna Reinolds, y disfrutar de su ¿novio? Y las bofetadas que Lily regalaba a James. ¡Quería ser libre! Una humana normal y corriente. Al fin y al cabo, sueños de adolescente.

-¿Sarah?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te quedas un poco más?

-Claro.

* * *

La misma escena se repitió en una habitación cercana, entre una pareja que ya conocemos. 

Y otra en otra habitación, no igual que en las anteriores, pero con despedida. Remus Lupin mantenía desde siempre sus amoríos de una noche en secreto, y esta vez no sería menos. Además, afrontemos la realidad: éste donjuán con cara de ángel sabía distinguir siempre el amor del sexo, que solo era una noche. Una noche de desenfrenado sexo, pero solo una noche. La chica de turno, una tailandesa, menuda y cariñosa, se abrazaba a él, sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener una noche de pasión como esa. Al menos lo tuvo una noche. Pero así era la vida.

Por lo tanto, el desayuno fue de lo más monótono y aburrido, ya que todos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, en negar lo que se aproximaba: el fin de ese paraíso oriental, de ese descanso de la realidad. Los cinco comían sin ganas, jugando con el tenedor y removiendo la comida que tenían delante. Y los gestos de sus caras no eran precisamente alentadores. Remus Lupin, quien más objetivamente veía todo esto, estaba harto de tanto aburrimiento. Vale, el no tenía de quien despedirse (sin contar algunas de sus escapadas secretas por la noche, pero eran eso, una noche), pero no quería ver así a sus amigos y conocidos.

-Bueeeeno… ¿y hoy qué hacemos?

Recibió cuatro miradas nada gratificantes.

-Entonces, he decidido…

Las mismas miradas.

-Vale,¿y si nos vamos hoy?

Ahí si que las miradas cambiaron. Eran un poco desconcertantes, como si estuvieran ante un plan extraño que tardaron en entender.

-Joder, no pienso aguantar a estos dos capullos llorando por las esquinas de China, durante dos días más, así que vayámonos ya a casa.

Poco a poco se fueron formando las típicas sonrisitas y miradas cómplices. Y James y Sirius salieron corriendo.

-¡Eh!¿A dónde vais?

-A preparar las maletas. ¡Nos vamos a casa!

* * *

El camino al aeropuerto fue de lo más ruidoso, y de lo más insoportable para Remus. En esos instantes echaba de menos a algún compañero de penas, como Peter, que en esos momentos estaría en alguno de sus líos de trabajo temporal. 

Se encontraban los chicos en una de las oficinas, intentando conseguir los billetes para el vuelo exacto de las chicas, quienes estaban ya en los compartimentos para azafatas, preparándose para el vuelo.

-Lo siento, señores. No quedan asientos para clase turista, que es lo que les corresponde con los billetes que ya tenían. Si quieren ir en ese vuelo, tendrán que poner el dinero adicional para billetes de _business class. _Usted… James Potter, tendrá que comprarlo entero.

-Bueno, no importa, queremos ir en ese vuelo.

-Gracias, señorita.

Primera clase es muy distinta de clase turista. Eso es de conocimiento general, pero cuando lo vives en primera persona, hace sentir eufórico, cuando no estás tan acostumbrado a viajar así. Asientos más grandes, blanditos y cómodos, que se podían convertir en una cama, chiquitita pero pasable para dormir. Amplio espacio para estirar las piernas, y una copa de champagne de recibimiento. En viajes de largo recorrido, había apenas quince plazas en primera clase, por lo que normalmente iba casi vacío.

Una vez facturadas las maletas y hecho todo el trámite de pasaportes y demás, se dirigieron al avión. Se sorprendieron al ver primera clase, sobre todo James y Sirius. Remus no, porque había pasado por ahí cuando habló con Lily en el viaje de ida, pero igualmente abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Enseguida fue Sarah a atenderles, y de paso, dar a Sirius un beso. Y cuando se iba a ir, el tipo que estaba sentado delante de James, la cogió de la mano, y le dijo algo en francés. Ésta, miró con nerviosismo a James, antes de irse clase turista. Entonces el tipo se giró:

-Perdón, caballero… no creo que le moleste, porque hay suficiente espacio, pero… ¿le importa que recline el asiento? A lo mejor se siente un poco incómodo al tener mi cabeza tan cerca.

James le miró, y no supo por qué, sintió antipatía por el tipo.

-Lo siento, es que su cara me resulta conocida. Su nombre es…

-Charles Deumont, para servirle. Tome mi tarjeta.

Antes de que pudiera decir que no le conocía, Sirius le pegó un grito:

-¡James! Me he comprado esta minicadena de viajes. ¿A que te sabes la canción?

James rió, y les preguntó a los dos únicos pasajeros de primera clase además de ellos, el tal Charles, y una señorita que estaba sentada en las primeras filas, que si les molestaba si cantaban un poco. Ante la negación, solo pudo decir:

-¡Adelante Sirius!

Y realmente parecían niños en un autobús escolar, disfrutando, comiendo snacks de regalo, y cantando a voz de grito, hasta que Sarah arrastrando a Lily y escucharon la canción:

_Air hostess, __I like the way you dress, Though I hate to fly, But I feel much better Occupied my mind Writing you a love letter. I messed my pants when we flew over France. Will I see you soon In my hotel room For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess!!!_

Para terminar Sirius gritando y gesticulando hacia Sarah:

_That uniform you're wearing, so hot, I can't stop staring. You're putting a awesome show. The cabin preasure's rising. My coke has got no ice in nowwwwwwww_

El espectáculo que dieron hizo reír a las chicas. Bueno, y a todos los que estaban en primera clase, ya que cuando los chicos querían hacer reír, lo consiguen. Cuando fueron a acercarse, el individuo de delante de James volvió a hacer lo mismo, llamando a Lily. Bueno, no en realidad. La cogió de la mano, y estiró tanto que se cayó sentada en sus piernas, al tiempo que él la abrazaba muy fuerte, y sus manosy su cabeza iban a partes del cuerpo a las supuestamente solo James tenía acceso.

La cara de la pelirroja no tenía precio, y la de James un tanto de lo mismo. Entre el silencio, solo se oyó de Sirius un:

-Uh-oh….


	9. Britney

**N/A: **Como la gente se va de vacaciones, y me lo han pedido, he decidido actualizar hoy. Me he dado cuenta de que un montón de gente, ha agergado mi historia en favoritos, pero no me han dejado reviews :P (que panda de vagos estáis hechos, de verdad...). Por cierto, he subido una nueva historia (y hoy subiré otra), a mi profile, espero que la leáis, que creo que os gustará. Es la de "Días Merodeadores", **y no olvideis dejar review**! **Maruu: **Vivo en Plaza Castilla, te sonará¿no? Donde las torres, pues a diez minutos de ahí. No he estado en Pozu, pero sí sé dónde está,¡no soy una inculta! Y no, no curo infartos, más bien, manejo información. (Tú qué? CCPolíticas?) Buen viaje!!

**Capítulo 9: Britney**

¿Puede pararse el tiempo? Porque el avión cuyo vuelo era el EYZ895 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, parecía haberse detenido. ¿En serio? No. Pero esa era la impresión que tuvieron los pasajeros de primera clase, o la llamada _business class._ Con tan sólo siete personas en ese área, incluidas las azafatas, el espectáculo era claramente irónico. A cámara lenta, James Potter pudo ver como el tal Charles Deumont metía su cabeza entre los pechos, o al menos ésa era su intención, mientras sus manos se escondían entre la falda del uniforme de la pelirroja, que, sin saber reaccionar, le metió un empujón, lanzándose a ella misma al suelo, volviendo la cámara a una velocidad normal, y por lo tanto, a un James intentado levantarse para pegarle una buena ráfaga de golpes al pervertido tío ese.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? Ella es MI novia, la azafata. ¡Te voy a…!

No pudo empezar a golpear, ya que se quedó atascado en su asiento, atrapado por su cinturón de seguir, lo que hizo reír a Charles. Claro que todo tiene solución, y cuando pudo soltarse por fin, saltó como una fiera con los puños preparados. Y dio en la diana, dejando a Charles en el suelo. Debido al estruendo, la temible azafata jefa, Jenna Reinolds, entró en el espacio, viendo a Lily y a Charles Deumont, el gran empresario, en el suelo.

-Evans, lleve al señor Deumont al apartado de azafatas, y cúrele.

-Pe-pero Jenna…

-Nada de peros. Hágalo. ¡Ya!

Y eso tuvo que hacer. Para aumentar la furia de James, que ya estaba rojo de ira, y sus amigos notaron que estaba a punto de darle a algo.

En la cabina de azafatas, Lily le dio una bolsa de hielo a Charles, para el ojo, que se estaba poniendo de un feo color morado.

-Lily¿quién es ese tío?

-Mi novio, Charles, así que déjame en paz de una vez.

-¿Sabe de tu pasado?

-Fue mi novio del colegio, creo que sabe más de mi pasado que tú.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Yo te quiero, Lily, de verdad, y no me importa nada que te acostaras con todos esos tíos¡no me importa! –la cogió de las manos- por favor… ¿por qué no te planteas nada conmigo?

-Porque no siento nada por ti. Lo único que siento es cariño, y lo sabes.

-Pero…

-Amo a James.

-Te esperaré, Lily. Yo te quiero. En serio.

Y ella se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, tuvo que servir la comida a la clase turista, por lo que estuvo unas par de horas ocupada, sin subir a primera clase. Tampoco tenía ganas, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse con un James cabreado, y con un Charles deprimido, y lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para ello. Aunque tampoco lo estaba para soportar a adolescentes turistas tirándola los tejos en un idioma que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Qué más dará!

James estaba pensativo, y Charles se cambió de sitio, alejándose todo lo que pudo del novio de Lily, ya que había experimentado en sus propias carnes lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Pensó que no se lo merecía, que Lily tenía que tener algo mejor, algo… ¿Cómo él? Vale, admitía que pese a ser un genio magnate de los negocios, era un poco egocéntrico y se tomaba algunas libertades, pero… ¿no le podía ofrecer más que ese tipo sentado detrás?

James, a su vez, pensaba algo parecido. Sentía hacía Deumont un odio comparable con el que sentía hacia Snivellus, pero ni siquiera éste último había osado a tocar a Lily de aquella forma. Argh, sentía el calor de la venganza por sus venas, y miró a Sirius de una forma significativa. Claro que Sirius no lo notó, porque estaba ausente, mirando la carta de las comidas, intentando averiguar que era "Vichyssoise". Remus daba cabezadas contra la ventana, intentando dormir algo. James suspiró. No podía hacer nada, de momento, sin ayuda de sus amigos, por lo que se limitó a hacer crecer su odio hacía aquel horrible ser. Tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica que también estaba en primera clase, se sentó junto a él.

Pero es un tío, y no pudo evitar fijarse en ella en cuanto se dio cuenta: pelo castaño y largo, recogido en dos coletas, unos ojos verdes, no comparables a los de su pelirroja, pero muy brillantes, e iba vestida con un top que le dejaba al descubierto un piercing en el ombligo, además de una minifalda, que más que eso, se podía considerar un cinturón demasiado ancho. Ella le sonrió, parpadeó coquetamente con sus largas pestañas y dijo con una voz suave:

-Me llamo Britney¿y tú?

-James Potter.

-¿Potter?¿Eres el hijo de Dorea y Charlus Potter?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Fueron grandes aurores!

-¿Eres bruja?

Se rió.

-No, mis padres sí. He crecido entre magia, pero me fascina el mundo muggle. Soy squib.

-Oh, lo siento.

-¡No! No lo sientas. Mi vida así no es tan complicada…

Se acercó poco a poco a James, insinuándose, cosa que él, como todos los hombres, no notó, aunque lo que si notó, era la proximidad de su escote a su cara. Y un escote generoso, deberíamos decir, o eso es lo que pensó él. Típico de un tío.

-Tampoco es que sea tan fascinante el mundo muggle…

-¿No?¿Y qué me dices del aparato ese del que sale agua, y…?

James parecía confundido.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Yo sí. Ven conmigo, aquí en el avión hay uno.

Y cogiéndole de la mano lo arrastró hacia los baños. Una vez dentro, ella no aguantó más, y se lanzó a un James confuso. Éste intentaba separarse de ella, lo cual ella interpretó como un signo de pasión. En ese preciso instante, alguien abrió la puerta.

Y no, no era Lily. Pero podía ser peor. Sirius, con los ojos abiertos, reprimió un "oh-oh", mientras que Sarah, se asomaba por detrás, al tiempo que le invadía la rabia.

-¡Eres un hijo de…!

Nadie oyó lo que seguía, porque el gran golpe de Sarah Chester amortiguó el sonido. Y después, alertó a su amiga:

-¡Lily!

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!¡Lojuro!¡Fue ella!¡Yo amo a Lily!

James señaló a Britney, que intentaba escabullirse y corría hacia su asiento.

Pero Lily oyó el grito de Sarah, e intuyó que no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando subió a primera clase, vio que Sarah era retenida por Sirius, y en cuanto la vio, señaló a la chica. Vio el brillo de labios en la boca de James, que tenía una expresión de "Lo siento", y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr.

Correr hacia la chica que había osado tocar a SU novio. Sacó su varita mientras corría, pero en un segundo ya no la tenía en la mano. Remus se la había quitado con un encantamiento, mientras sus labios susurraban algo así como "nada de magia aquí".

-Da igual. ¡Tú!¡Serás zorra!

Y en primera clase se vio el lado iracundo de Lily Evans. Al igual que en una pelea de gatas, nadie iba a poder parar una pelea entre mujeres celosas. Solo cuando oyeron un grito, la pelirroja se separó de su víctima.

-Lily, por favor, a la zona de azafatas.

Era Jenna Reinolds, para decirle, que estaba despedida. Lily lo sabía, y su ira crecía de forma desmedida, por lo que antes de ir solo pudo hacer una cosa más: dar el golpe preciso en el sitio exacto. Britney Gautier estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.


	10. That thing you do

**N/A: **Venga, ya en serio. ¿Por qué sois tan vagos?¡Que los reviews no cuestan nada, coño! Sí, os lo digo a esos que aún no habéis dejado ni uno.. ¬¬ En fin, capítulo dedicado a **Maruu**, que está de vacaciones. Y gracias también a **mimig2, **como a **Phoenix140391, Armelle Potter, Haruka.Black-90, y Clau Malfoy** por dejar esos reviews que animan tanto!¡Besitos a todos! Próxima actualización... mira en mi profile, que aún no sé.

**Capítulo 10: That thing you do (Eso que haces)**

La charla de Jenna Reinolds acerca de la decencia y de la imagen de la compañía fue más larga de lo que Lily podía esperar y soportar. Además, todavía tenía ganas de pegarle unos cuantos sopapos más a la tal "soy-squib-pero-tengo-las-tetas-grandes". Vamos, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa, viendo como Reinolds movía los labios y soltaba ruidos extraños sin sentido para ella. En realidad, intentaba pensar qué hacer ahora, que ya no tenía ese trabajo. Además, ahora que "estaba" con James, no le apetecía nada seguir con su vida loca, con sus _sexcapadas_ a un estrecho baño, y aguantar luego las sucias miradas de esos tíos, que en realidad, no hacían tan bien lo que creían.

Mientras tanto, primera clase del vuelo EYZ895 parecía una sala de castigo de instituto americano, vigilado por la atenta mirada de Sarah Chester. Bueno, más que una atenta mirada podríamos definirlo como… destructivo, sobre todo para Charles Deumont, y Britney Gautier.

Remus, también observaba la situación, como siempre, y le murmuró a Sirius:

-Joder, tío, a tu novia solo le hace falta la fusta para empezar a dar órdenes, en plan sado.

Mientras, él la miraba con los ojos brillantes y sonrisita tonta, y respondió:

-Sí¿no te parece excitante esa mirada que pone cuando está seria?

-Sin comentarios ni detalles, por favor. Creo que el cupo de papel de sujetavelas lo tengo lleno. Así que, cuando lleguemos a Londres…

-Sí, sí, sí, Remus… -hacía gestos afirmativos, mientras se le caía la baba.

Remus solo pudo suspirar, y poner un pañuelo en los pantalones de Sirius. Al menos no se mancharía.

-¿Dónde estará Lily?¿Le irá bien?

La misma pregunta se hacía James, además de otras tantas como "¿Estará enfadada conmigo?" "¿Me pegará?"

Pero cuando Lily llegó, vestida con un vestido blanco, en vez del uniforme, y unas gafas de sol en la cabeza en lugar del gorrito hortera, nadie dijo nada. Se sentó al lado de James, pero no le dejó hablar. La palabra "traición" todavía le rondaba por la cabeza, a pesar de saber que no era exactamente culpa del chico.

-Solo deja que me calme, y no me enfurezcas más ¿vale?

Las más de diez horas de viaje se hicieron eternas, para todo el mundo. Charles también quiso hablar con Lily, pero en cuanto se levantaba, sentía la mirada de James cargada sobre él, y entonces, se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al baño o pedir algo a las azafatas. Puede que fuese un as en los negocios, pero no neguemos que Charles Deumont era un calzonazos. Lily podía sentir por él todo el cariño del mundo, pero nunca se vería con él, ni siquiera en su "temporada de separación con James", tal como habían acordado llamarlo.

De todas formas, seguía enfadada, y aún no sabía qué hacer con su vida en ese momento. Bien, tenía un curso de azafata, la carrera de auror… ¿debería volver a ejercer, o meterse en una oficina en la que cada uno valía según las cabezas de mortífago que había metido en Azkaban? Aún no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que seguía queriendo guerra, venganza, ganas de quitarle el orgullo a esa rubia gatita sin uñas que la miraba fijamente, mientras se alisaba el pelo con una mano. Pero se contuvo, a duras penas, clavando sus uñas en el apoyabrazos del sillón. James vio esto, y sudó. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía tranquilizarla, o decirla "tranquilízate, Lily", porque eso seguro que acarrearía con la bronca, así que lo dejó pasar, mientras el aire se llenaba de una tensión muy violenta.

Cuando el avión llegó al aeropuerto, Lily quedó en encontrarse con Sarah junto a las cintas transportadoras de maletas, ya que Sarah, como azafata, debía quedarse en el avión, mientras salía todo el mundo para decir lo típico de "espero que haya tenido un buen viaje".

Mientras salía, Lily le dio un empujón a Britney Gautier, que la miró enfadada. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, es decir, le agarró y le manoseó el culo a James, que estaba delante de ella. Él murmuró algo parecido a "loca pervertida", a lo que ella le respondió sonriéndole. Claro que esto lo vio Sarah, que vio amenazada el territorio de su mejor amiga. Se dejó llevar por la furia cuando Sirius, en uno de sus arranques de "perfecto caballero", le dijo:

-Pase usted primero, señorita Gautier.

Y como el papel de putón verbenero le venía que ni pintado, osó a aprovecharse de esto, dándole un "inocente" piquito en los labios como señal de agradecimiento.

Sarah solo pudo hacer una cosa. Pegarle un puñetazo "a lo Chester", seguido de una sonrisa y la frase:

-Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, señorita Gautier.

* * *

La cinta que transportaba las maletas estaba repleta. Además, las maletas de las azafatas solían ser las últimas, ya que se quedaban más tiempo en el avión, y apenas era una bolsa de viaje, aunque no era nunca el caso de Lily y Sarah. Aun así, no quiso que James ni Sirius las esperaran. Les dio el teléfono del piso donde vivían juntas, así como la dirección. Y les dijo que se pasaran a la noche o más tarde. Que se las podían arreglar solas hasta entonces. 

Caminando, James no entendía el porqué del enfado de Lily. Bueno, sí, aunque no tuviese razón. Sentía una inseguridad horrible, como si el hecho de volver a Londres estropeara lo ocurrido en China. Además, que apareciese Britney Gautier no ayudaba nada, por supuesto. Solo Sirius parecía tener el ánimo como el primer día. Cogieron los tres un taxi, y se dirigieron a la mansión Potter, donde se instalaron los tres aurores, cuando los padres de James murieron. Quiso mirar atrás, quiso despedirse de Lily en condiciones, y así se lo dijo a sus amigos. El resultado fue que Remus cargó con todas las maletas, hasta la mansión Potter, para que Sirius y James estuvieran un rato con sus novias. Así que volvieron al aeropuerto.

* * *

Lily Evans estaba cansada. Para colmo, luna rueda de la maleta de Sarah se quedó atascada entre el hueco de la cinta y la chapa que la medio recubría. Así que tiraba y tiraba, pero a pesar de que ponía toda su fuerza, no lo conseguía. Encima Charles Deumont estaba enfrente, debatiéndose entre ayudarla o no. Se iba a acercar, viendo que James no estaba cerca, pero antes de que ocurriera, levantó la mano para saludar a alguien que estaba al parecer, detrás de Lily. Ésta quiso ver quién era, pero cuando se dio la vuelta (al tiempo que seguía tirando de la estúpida maleta roja de Sarah), ese alguien le tocó el brazo con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la correa de la maleta de Sarah, liberando por fin a la maleta, y a Lily del suplicio que estaba viviendo. Quiso ver quién le había ayudado, pero llegaba Sarah. 

-Sarah, tu maleta es cojonuda. Tiene la habilidad innata de…

Sarah pasó de ella.

Había abrazado al desconocido, que abrazaba a Charles Deumont.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

El desconocido soltó a Charles para abrazar a Sarah, y se fijó en ella.

-No has cambiado nada Sarita…

Lily parecía fuera del cuadro. Conocía a dos de las tres personas que tenía delante y se abrazaban, pero no parecía ubicar a la tercera. Frunció el ceño, y puso una mueca de disgusto, pero el desconocido lo notó, al posar sus ojos en ella.

-Lo siento, es que conozco a esta chica desde…

Sarah rió, abrazándole más fuerte por la espalda.

-Es el hermano de Charles, Lily. ¡Y como mi hermanito mayor!

Con demasiada parsimonia, el hombre la cogió de la mano para besársela, agachándose.

-Walter Deumont, señorita Lily…

-Evans.

-Evans.

La pelirroja estaba confundida. ¡Ése hombre tan guapo no podía ser hermano de Charles! Está bien, la nariz recta era la misma, pero su pelo era más oscuro, y sus ojos, azules. Tan impresionada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que él aún no le había soltado de la mano. Parecía como si hubiesen quedado quietos para hacerse una foto, y de verdad que el panorama era el mismo que el de tal foto: Lily, en una posición de princesa, con su vestido blanco y sus gafas de sol, mirando los ojos de Walter Deumont, que agachaba un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de ella. Sarah abrazándole por detrás con fuerza, y Charles mirando a los tres en plan "me estáis excluyendo, cabrones".

* * *

Ah, y por supuesto, James y Sirius mirando, mientras se acercaban a sus respectivas chicas.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Sí?¿No¡Por una vez, dejad review!¡Alimentad mi ego! xD 


	11. Marauders are go!

**N/A:** Vale, tengo malas noticias para vosotros. ¡Me piro de vacaciones! Así que la siguiente actualización está prevista para el día **22 de Agosto**, cuando vuelva del otro lado del mundo. Uhm... a ver, este capítulo está dedicado a **mimig2**, que siempre está dejando reviews (aprended, pandilla!), y las gracias por los reviews en el último cap a: **Arile**,** Armelle Potter**,** Phoenix140391**,** Haruka.Black-90 **(por cierto, el fotolog?),** kaori Potter**, y** Maru: **yo estudio la mitad que tú P Periodismo a secas, con la intención de hacer teoría de la literatura, y documentación. La peli... bien, pero un poco decepcionante, y del último libro... ejem, pues qué quieres que te diga. Sin más. En fin, guapa, muchas gracias, y cuando vuelva hablamos! **¿Alguien tiene fotolog?**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Marauders are go!**

La escena… ¿de ensueño?¿grotesca?¿interesante?... bueno, digamos, la escena "perfecta para una foto", en realidad no duró mucho. Y no porque ciertos merodeadores interrumpieran, sino porque el ya excluido Charles Deumont, hizo un ruido semejante a un "ejem, ejem", y los otros tres protagonistas se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Walter?¡Vámonos!

El susodicho Walter no hizo demasiado caso a su hermano, simplemente le miró, pidió una disculpa rápida a Lily por haber sido interrumpidos, y con un tono de lo más suave, dijo:

-¿Acaso no te he enseñado a ser educado, Charlie?

Charles solo calló, aunque su mirada fulminaba al preferido de su madre, y creedme, no era el único. Por fin entraron en escena los dos macizorros del mundo mágico, más conocidos como James Potter y Sirius Black. Con una cara de cabreo evidente, Sirius cogió de la cintura a Sarah, que aún colgaba de la espalda de Walter como una niña de cinco años, mientras James cogía de la mano a Lily.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué? No creas que voy a permitir que te cuelgues de ese tío.

-Pero… joder, es Walter, como mi hermano.

-¿_Como_ un hermano? Bueno, si... ya.

El moreno no se contentó con la respuesta, obviamente, pero no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando le tocó el turno a su mejor amigo:

-Lily, también… ¿para ti es _como_ un hermano?

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a James, extrañada, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros. Seguía un poco achispada por los ojos de Walter, extrañamente hipnotizantes.

-Esto… no.

-Bien, porque ya creía yo que… ¿perdón?¿qué?

-James, no seas infantil, es que acabo de conocerle.

-¿Y ya dejas que te babee la mano? Bah, ya nos veremos esta noche en el piso. Me largo. ¡Vamos, Padfoot!

Muy, pero que muy picado, James se fue, dejando a Sirius sin saber que hacer. Dio un beso rápido a Sarah,

-¡Espera, Prongs!

Lily se dio la vuelta, abochornada por el mini número que James la hizo pasar. Estaba todavía aturdida, sin procesar a James cabreado y a Walter mirándola fijamente. Éste último se acercó a ella y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja:

-No se preocupe, seguro que luego viene a disculparse.

-Lo siento por la escenita, es que…

Él no la dejó terminar, una risa medio escondida no la dejó acabar:

-Sí, lo sé, los chicos somos a veces un poco… ¿absurdos?

-Yo diría estúpidos, pero también me vale.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Charlie…

-Vale, vale, ya me callo.

-Sarah, señorita Evans… ¿nos permiten acompañarlas hasta su piso?

-¡Claro, Walter!¡Ya verás, Lily, tiene un porsche magnífico!

Lily solo pudo sonrojarse, mirar al suelo y responder:

-Llámeme Lily, Walter.

-Sólo si tú me tuteas.

Al levantar la cabeza, no fue la imaginación de Lily la que le hizo ver un extraño brillo en la mirada del recién conocido "amigo". También la sensación que producía, era agradable para ella, parecida a la que da el alcohol cuando se dice "tener el punto". Reía, a veces le daban arranques de timidez, nada propio en ella, además, y no se comportaba como ella misma. Parecía que había vuelto a tener quince años.

Pero todos estos signos, fueron también notados por el mayor y el más guapo de los hermanos Deumont, a quien le pareció una actitud de lo más adorable. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y las guió hasta el coche, un porsche de color rojo, muy ostentoso, pero que en realidad hacía juego con la personalidad de la familia Deumont.

* * *

Una velada en un porsche de cuatro plazas no parece ser muy prometedor, pero la confianza entre Walter y Sarah arreglaron muchos silencios incómodos, sobre todo para los ocupantes de detrás, Lily y Charles, que, aunque él la miraba, ella nunca le hacía caso. Ya había dejado atrás la etapa de cariño y pena por él, y ahora estaba deslumbrada por el carisma del mayor Deumont. 

Esa velada que comenzó con viñetas en el aeropuerto, se extendió hasta convertirse en una manifiesta privada para cuatro personas, en realidad tres, porque sabía Charles que estaba de más. Pero intentaba disimularlo y se contentaba con mirar a la pelirroja, con aire perdido. El champagne del bueno corría a borbotones, cortesía de Walter, que la hizo aparecer. Las risas y la música completaron el cuadro, para hacer de los integrantes, víctimas del alcohol, más exagerado en Sarah que en los otros.

Todo quedó en Sarah y Walter sentados en el sofá, y Lily en el sillón al lado de Walter, y en otra esquina, un poco más alejada, el pequeño Charlie, en un "puff", que en realidad solo era de decoración.

-¿Sabes Lily? –Sarah estaba más que "con el puntillo".- Walter es _especial_

Todos rieron, Sarah llevaba toda la santa tarde y parte de la noche con su idolatría hacia el perfecto Walter.

-Sí, joooo.. no os riáis de mí.- Charles, tú sabes de lo que hablo.- Walter es...

-Cállate, Sarah.- Charles ya veía que la rubia iba a decir algo serio.

-…mago…

Y luego se desató la risa tonta, como si fuera una estupidez de borracha lo que Sarah había dicho. Solo que Lily no se rió, y Walter se dio cuenta y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Lily¿por qué…?

El timbre. Había sonado, y todos callaron. Como era Charles el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué yo? Bueno, vale…

Es fácil de imaginar la cara que tanto Sirius como James pusieron al ver quién abría la puerta. Y si ya de por sí, que no habían tenido ninguno un buen día y Sirius ya estaba _demasiado_ enfadado, al ver a su "eterno rollo" riéndose borracha entera, al lado del desconocido de ojos azules, lo de James no se podía describir. Al menos él no sabría cómo describirlo, ya que solo sentía la sangre subiéndose a la cabeza y un aumento de adrenalina al ver la cara del galán ese a pocos centímetros de la de su novia. Todo eso le hizo perder los nervios, hasta tal punto que sacó su varita, para volver a los viejos tiempos.

-Los merodeadores han vuelto.- susurró, tan bajo, que solo Sirius, a su lado, lo oyó, para después sonreír.

* * *

La imprudencia es algo de lo que mejor no ser amigo. Valientes Gryffindor siempre han sido víctimas de la imprudencia, ya que cegados y confiados en su valentía y corazón puro, han sobrellevado cada situación. Y tanto valía para la guerra como para el amor. Desde luego, tener a Walter Deumont colgado cabeza abajo, y a Charles vomitando en un rincón algo que nadie querría saber, no era una idea muy lúcida. El resultado final era patético, en realidad: Sarah estaba abriendo demasiado los ojos murmurando "cuanta magia", y Lily enfadada por momentos. 

-James, suéltalo. ¡Bájalo!

Él se rió, dejándose llevar por la arrogancia que tanto había caracterizado durante siglos a los que llevaban el apellido Potter. Sirius en cambio, se había marchado, viendo la cara de enfado que Sarah tenía al hechizar a Charles y amedrentado por los gritos de su… lo que fuera. Vale, ese petardo era un pobre imbécil desgraciado, pero en realidad no había hecho nada. Es en estas situaciones, cuando te preguntas "¿cómo hemos llegado a esto por dos gilipolleces de nada?"

Todos los que estaban en la habitación sabían que el daño ya estaba hecho. Charles se fue al baño, para poder estar en un sitio mejor donde devolver, y James seguía con su varita en alto, sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo estuviera así, peor sería para la relación ya dañada, que tenía con Lily. Tenía presente que se estaba comportando como un auténtico idiota celoso, pero después de esperar durante dos años lo que siempre había amado, para él, esa reacción de idiota ante un caballero perfecto, le parecía normal. Era SU territorio, y SU novia, aunque probablemente después de eso nada sería igual. Él lo sabía y lo vio en los ojos de Lily.

Y Lily lo sabía, y ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Es más, cuando James lo bajó, se marchó sin decir nada, y sin mirar atrás, lo único que hizo Lily fue cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**N/A:** No me peguéis! Pero el botoncito de "Go", sirve para algo... Nice summer and more review! Tnx! Nos vemos le 22! Gracias a todos por leer!! 


	12. Losing you

**N/A:** ¡Sorpresa! Resulta, que estaba yo andando por el pueblo perdido del fin del mundo, cuando veo un cartel, donde ponía "citynet". La conexión es de esas antiguallas para museos, y si permite pendrive, es que estáis leyendo esto. Ahora sí, **la próxima actualización es el 22**, porque tengo que ir a otro pueblo perdido, en donde fijo no hay conexión alguna. Aunque si convenzo a mi primo para que me deje su conexión en Manila, puede que haya otra posibilidad para el 13 o así. **Maru!: **Sí, vi la peli, y me decepcionó alguna parte, aunque no estaba mal del todo. El séptimo libro… aproveché esta semana para leerlo en inglés, aunque ya lo había leído en español. Un poquito decepcionante también, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Bueno, qué sorpresa, llevo sin conectarme diez días, y parece que para nada aumenta el nivel de **reviews, **es mas, ha bajado MUCHO. En fin, mi pandita de vagos querida, parece que nada puedo hacer, salvo seguir escribiendo. ¡Un besazo a todos! En especial para **mimig2, Maru y Armelle Potter. **

**Capítulo 12: Losing you****. (Perdiéndote)**

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, y para el caso de Sirius, que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de la mansión Potter, era cierto. Mirando la chimenea, era inusual el estado en el que se encontraba, pensativo, y lo peor, serio. James, a su lado, era el caso contrario: no paraba de levantarse del sofá, ya sea para mirar por la ventana, dar un paseo hasta la cocina, o simplemente para volverse a sentar. Inquieto, y aún así no se le había pasado la ira. Solo tenía en su mente el sonido del portazo que alguien había dado, seguramente su novia. ¿O lo seguía siendo? La simple duda le tendría toda la noche en vilo… o no.

-Quizás deberíamos disculparnos.

-¿Qué? Padfoot, digo ¿qué?

-No, nada. Es que… ¿has visto la cara de Sarah?

-No, estaba ocupado haciendo levitar a ese gilipollas rubio.

-Ah. Bueno, vale. Déjalo.

En casa de Lily y Sarah, las cosas eran un poquito más diferentes. Después de que Lily hiciera terminar el hechizo que hizo vomitar a Charles, éste último le explicaba algunas cosas a Sarah acerca de la magia. No se sabe si fue por suerte, casualidad, o realidad, que ningún miembro del ministerio les hiciera llegar alguna notificación por mostrar magia a tres muggles, o mejor dicho, a uno, si era verdad que Walter era mago, y Charles, por familia, debería ser ídem.

En realidad, Lily estaba perdida en su mundo: sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, sin saber cómo se sentía. Todo era tan irreal… En el minuto en el que se realizó la travesura merodeadora, su vida se fue a la mierda. En un mísero minuto… ¿cómo se pueden joder tanto las cosas? Estaba mirando por la ventana, cuando vio Sarah llamó a la puerta.

-¿Lily?

Ella, cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, se tumbó en la cama. Nunca se había sentido tan desfallecida, tan derrotada… solo una vez antes. Cuando la decepción embarga tu ser, aunque intentes arreglarlo, queda marcado. Y luego, cuando la misma persona te vuelve a decepcionar, esa marca renace, esa cicatriz se abre dando lugar a pasados conflictos. Suspiró, y respondió en un susurro:

-¿Sí?

-Ha llegado una carta para ti, por debajo de la puerta.

-¿De quién?

-No sé, no pone nada. Pero Walter también tiene una.

-Mierda. Ya sé de quién es.

Sarah dudó un momento después de haberle dado la carta. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después, la cerró. Lily, intuyendo lo que iba a preguntar, solo dijo:

-Soy bruja yo también. Sirius, James, Remus y yo fuimos al mismo colegio y ahí nos conocimos. Te he contado ya la historia, salvo que digo que es un internado en vez de un colegio de Magia.

-¿Por qué no trabajaste como bruja entonces?

-Por la razón que te dije. Me dolía muchísimo trabajar al lado de James.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No sé, puede que dependa de lo que diga esta carta –señaló el sobre en su mano.

-Ábrela.

En el exterior del sobre, con una caligrafía pésima, y en tinta negra, solo ponía:

_Srta. Lilian Evans_

_Downing Street 3_

_Piso ático._

-Mierda.

-¿De quién es?

-Del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Y qué quieren?

-Vamos a verlo ahora mismo.

_Estimada Señorita Evans,_

_Por la presente carta se le comunica la convocatoria a su juicio, acusándola, tanto a usted como a los señores James Potter, Sirius Black y Walter Deumont, de exhibicionismo de magia ante dos muggles, sin una licencia permitida. _

_Así entonces, le rogamos que acuda al Ministerio, dentro de dos días, para su vista. _

_Atentamente, _

_Dolores Umbridge,_

_Departamento de Regulación de Magia._

Cuando terminó de leerla, en voz alta, Sarah tenía varias preguntas:

-¿Por qué se os acusa a todos si solo hicieron magia ellos dos?

-Porque los demás estamos implicados. Detectan las varitas del lugar de los hechos, pero no quién ha lanzado los hechizos.

-¡Pero es injusto!

-Lo sé, pero son nuestras leyes. ¿Walter de dónde es?

-Nacido en Francia, pero se mudó cuando tenía catorce años a Londres, donde le conocí.

-Entonces seguramente le ampare las leyes mágicas francesas. No lo sé, pero puede.

Entonces, repentinamente, cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo estás tú¿Enfadada por no haberte dicho nada?

-No… supongo que es lógico. ¿Qué vas a hacer con James?

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Sirius?

-Lo consultaré con la almohada.

-Pues yo igual. Tendremos que verles mañana para lo de la vista.

-¿Qué pasa con Walter y Charlie?

-¿Dónde están?

-En el salón.

-Tendrán que irse ya… necesito pensar.

-Habéis hecho… ¿qué?

-Remus, no nos digas nada, por favor…

-Pero ¿vosotros no aprendéis, o qué? Ahora Lily y el chaval ese están metidos también con la mierda al cuello. Y para colmo no os ha servido de nada. ¿Habéis recuperado a vuestras chicas?¿Acaso están esperándoos en vuestras camas? Yo creo que no.

-Joder, Remus. No hacen falta las ironías.

-¿Y cómo expreso mi falta de responsabilidad, James?¿Dándoos abracitos y deciros: "tranquilos, en la vista seguramente solo culparán a Lily porque era SU domicilio"?

-¿Responsabilidad?¡Tú no eres nuestra niñera!

-Pues a veces como si lo fuera.

El teléfono sonó. Remus, aún agitado por la caliente conversación fue quien lo cogió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Remus? Soy Lily.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien… bien jodida.

-Supongo, aquí las cosas no están bien. ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

-No, solo diles que mañana pasamos por ahí, a la Mansión Potter, para decidir lo que decimos en la vista. Que James quite los hechizos protectores para que Sarah pueda entrar.

-¿Ella qué tal está?

-Indecisa.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

La visita del día siguiente, fue de lo más rápida. Remus, que actuaba como mediador, determinó unos puntos a tratar, como el que James y Sirius decidieran asumir la culpa de todo. Los implicados, apenas tuvieron contacto, salvo Sarah y Sirius, después de la mediación, cuando Sarah le pidió hablar a Sirius en un lugar un poco más privado.

Lily mientras, esperaba hablando con Remus de banalidades sin sentido, mientras James, en la sala, solo permanecía a la escucha.

-¿Y quién es ese Walter?

-El hermano de Charles.

-¿Otro Deumont? Bah, sin comentarios.

-Es distinto a Charles, es más… hombre, por así decirlo.

-Ah¿en serio? Entonces¿por qué no hizo nada cuando le atacaron?

-Porque entonces yo sí me habría cabreado de verdad. Con los dos.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? James es mi… bueno, ya sabes.

-Ya, pero no te he preguntado eso.

Y la pregunta quedó en el aire, porque Sarah bajó por las escaleras, sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vale. Hasta mañana, Remus, James.

El aludido solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se volvió a sentar.

Una vez fuera, fue cuando Sarah se echó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba a Lily.

-Soy, tonta¿cierto?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque rompo nuestras reglas de azafatas, me enamoro de un mago, y rompo con él.

-¿Has roto con Sirius?

Ella solo podía llorar.

-Le he perdido, Lily. Le he tenido que dejar ir. No era solo sexo como todos creían. Era más… y yo le he dejado. Le he perdido. ¡Seré imbécil!


	13. 3am

**N/A: **Vale, no me miréis así... es que estaba esperando que alguien más escribiera algún review, pero nada... En todo caso, el próximo capítulo será el jueves que viene¿vale? Gracias a **mimig2**, a **Armelle Potter,** a **Gwen Diasmore** (gracias por ese mega review constructivo!!), **cathee** (vaya sorpresa te va a llevar este cap), y **Abellana**. Espero que ahora que viene el curso, la gente esté más animada a dejar reviews, pero en fin... ¡Un besazo a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: 3am **(tres de la mañana) 

¿Recuerdas el sonido de un jarrón hecho pedazos? Una vez en el suelo, roto, puedes notar como las flores saben que pronto estarán sin vida. Sin agua, que va manchando el suelo. Así es un corazón. Momentos después, sigues sintiendo el dolor, intenso, como el agua que va recorriendo el parqué de un salón.

Cada uno tiene su manera de superar un corazón destrozado. Sirius, que nunca había sentido así, se encerró en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, sin querer salir, y sin querer ver a nadie. Sarah, por otro lado, tenía a Lily a su lado, con varias tazas de café en la mano, y esperando explicaciones.

-Es difícil de explicar, Lily… es como si estuviese esperando el momento adecuado, la última chispa que hiciera que todo terminara. Porque yo no soy de esas…

-¿De esas?¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no me enamoro. He visto lo que hace el amor, cómo nos convierte, cómo se acaba, y en qué termina. Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero sufrir, eso no es para mí…

-Sarah… antes me has hecho una pregunta, y te la voy a responder sinceramente, porque soy tu amiga: sí, eres tonta. Por no decir algo más fuerte.

En ese punto, Sarah volvió a echarse a llorar, algo que desde hacía años no hacía. Sentía las lágrimas, como un desahogo para su alma, pero no para su corazón. Era tonta ¡ya lo sabía! Había perdido una oportunidad única, tan solo por la excusa tonta de "no soy de las que se enamoran". En realidad, esa frase escondía el miedo al compromiso, a la rutina, a todo lo que había aprendido a aborrecer cuando era pequeña y veía a sus padres sumidos en la aburrida rutina en la que habían convertido sus alegres vidas de jóvenes. Cuando expuso esa razón a Lily, ella solo se echó a reír irónicamente.

-Sarah ¿qué te hace pensar que a ti te pasará lo mismo que a tus padres?¿Acaso estamos condenados a repetir los mismos errores y los mismos logros que nuestros padres?¿Acaso porque mis padres se quisieron durante treinta años, me pasará lo mismo a mí, sin pasar ninguna calamidad de esas que van unidas al "Amor" con mayúscula?

-No, pero… he crecido con la idea de que una relación estable es igual a monotonía, a no saber qué esperar ya de la vida, a no tener emociones nuevas…

-Ah, y resulta que en diez días con el fantástico Sirius Black, te has dado cuenta que no vas a tener emociones nuevas porque ya las has vivido todas ¿no?

-No, es que… no sé.-terminó por suspirar.

-Termina el café y piensa cómo arreglarás todo esto. Porque tú eres mi amiga, y él, aunque sea un imbécil, mago y un poco gilipollas, es buena persona.

-Y bueno en la cama.

-…lo que tú digas… Pero arréglalo cuanto antes. Sirius es muy temperamental y puede hacer cualquier tontería.

-Sí, mamá Lily…

Sarah suspiró profundamente. Una vez acabado el café, se sentía mejor. También por las palabras de su amiga, claro. El miedo escénico viene cuando menos te lo esperas, y tener la visión de una vida aburrida, en la que eres gorda, nada atractiva, y has parido a media decena de niños, no es muy agradable para una joven de veintitantos años. A pesar de la cafeína, cuando la rubia se tumbó en su cama, cayó rendida. Su último pensamiento fue dirigido a ese chico de ojos azules que adoraba.

* * *

Nunca se podría asociar el "estar tranquilo" a alguien como James. Tan solo con la ropa interior puesta (no era su estilo llevar pijama), miraba el reloj. Luego a la ventana, y luego se tumbaba en la cama para mirar el techo. Era la una de la mañana y el sueño no aparecía por su puerta. La incertidumbre de su relación con Lily, más el plus de regalo de la ruptura de Sirius y Sarah, le tenía temblando. Mañana era el día, y según tenía entendido, el castigo por enseñar magia a muggles no era tan grave, en el peor de los casos, algún trabajo social, o hacer una obra de caridad. Eso no le tenía tan preocupado, lo que hacía que estuviera a esa hora en vela era una pelirroja fruto de sus sueños placenteros, ya no tan placenteros. Había sido un idiota y tendría que pagar, lo que se temía es que no sabía la medida del enfado de Lily. 

Sí, había tenido la "suerte" de que Walter fuera mago, si no, aparte de "exposición de magia", también le habrían acusado de "agresión a muggle", y tachado de clasista de sangre, algo que, por supuesto no era. Aún así, no era lo que tenía muy en mente, le daba igual que Walter fuera o no mago, squib, o muggle. Lo que en verdad le importaba era la mirada esquiva de Lily, su cara negándose a mirarle, su mano rechazando su contacto.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana. Londres estaba a sus pies, en una vista magnífica de la ciudad. Y le hacía sentir tan pequeño, tan insignificante… No podía seguir así. Esa situación tan irreal se había convertido en una pesadilla. Tenía la cabeza dolorida, de tanto pensar, estaba… asustado. Siempre supo que algún día, su imprudencia y su carácter fuerte le metería en un lío de los grandes, pero no se pudo imaginar que en ese lío podría perder a Lily.

Se tumbó en la cama de un saltó, y se encogió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. A ver si así conseguía dormir un poco. Cuando miró el reloj por última vez, eran las tres de la mañana.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia no era como lo había imaginado Sarah. Claro, su visión de la magia se acercaba más a los trucos de prestidigitación y de calle, donde gente sacaba conejos de chistera, y al decir "Ministerio de Magia", se pensaba un lugar donde la gente saltaba alegre, con sus sombreros en forma de cono, y caminando por líneas del arcoiris. Se sintió defraudada al recorrer todos esos pasillos de piedra gris, donde la gente iba ensimismada, preocupada por los problemas que generaban sus departamentos. En fin, un sueño más a la mierda. 

De Dolores Umbridge, apenas se sabía nada. Solo era conocida por su antipatía hacia los semi-humanos, como le gustaba llamarlos, y por eso, dejaron fuera de la sala, a Remus, ya que opinó que solo serviría para aumentar el grado de dureza.

Pero al ver su rechoncho cuerpo, y su cara de sapo, los asistentes creyeron que no era tan dura como creía, al menos hasta que comenzó a echar palabras por la boca. Con el informe de lo sucedido en la mano, quiso que se presentaran ya los testigos, es decir, Charles Deumont, y Sarah Chester, para exponer su versión de los hechos.

Cohibida, relató, intentando ser lo más objetiva posible, cómo sucedieron las cosas. Como lo habían planeado, Sirius y James asumieron toda la culpa, pero aún así, dejó fría a la miembro del Ministerio, quien solo alzó una ceja. La última en testificar fue Lily, nada temerosa, pues tampoco había mucho más que contar.

-Señorita Evans, he dado por supuesto que el piso era suyo entonces ¿verdad? La vivienda donde se generó toda la magia.

-Así es.

-Bien, puedo entender las alteraciones que llevaron a los señores Potter y Black para cometer ciertos delitos, y sin embargo ¿por qué no los detuvo usted?

-No me dio tiempo. Cuando saqué mi varita, los conjuros ya estaban hechos.

-Entonces, presumo que usted, como propietaria del piso, no debería haberlos dejado entrar ¿no?

-Supongo.

Fue entonces cuando, con Lily aún sentada en el centro de la sala, Dolores Umbridge procedió a hacer el veredicto.

-Puesto que Sarah Chester y Charles Deumont, ya tenían previos conocimientos acerca de la magia, no se les borrará la memoria, pero se les deberá aplicar un hechizo silenciador, para que no hablen de ella en ningún caso, excepto cuando todos los presentes sean magos. En cuanto a Sirius Black, James Potter y Lilian Evans, tendrán que realizar trabajos sociales a lo largo de tres meses, por el riesgo que podría haber conllevado la exposición de la magia en un lugar no acertado. Espero que sirva de lección.

-¿Por qué Lily también, si hemos asumido Sirius y yo la culpa? –acertó a decir James.

-No me interrumpa, señor Potter. Todos los magos presentes son responsables de la magia que poseen, hayan iniciado o no el altercado.

-¿Y Walter?

-¡Le he dicho que no me interrumpa, señor Potter! Walter Deumont, de nacionalidad francesa ¿no es así? Bien, yo, como miembro del Ministerio de Magia Británico, no puedo asignarle ninguna pena…

Sirius y James, empezaban a enfurecerse ya. Aunque sabían que no tenía la culpa, Lily también tendría que hacer trabajos sociales para el Ministerio. ¡No era posible que se librara tan fácilmente! El aludido solo miró hacia Dolores, lo que hizo que Umbridge apareciese encandilada al contemplarlo. Aún así, era su trabajo y su deber, así que prosiguió.

-…y por ello está aquí, uno de los representantes, del Ministerio de Francia, para asignarle el castigo que equivale a ese mismo delito en su país.

Ese dicho representante, no era más que un hombre gordito y con un sombrero extravagante, con un libro bastante gordo de la legislación mágica francesa.

-Como dice el artículo 46, de la ley 6930, en la página 5483 de nuestra legislación, Walter Deumont, debe ser castigado, al cepo durante tres meses…

¿Al cepo?¿Eso no era ya de hace siglos, cuando te tiraban verduras, te escupían y eso?¿Cuándo habían cambiado por última vez las leyes francesas? Todo el mundo miraba a Walter, que, con entereza, asimilaba todo lo dicho por el representante. Lily estaba pálida, algo que no había pasado inadvertido por James, que también preocupado, empezaba a sentirse culpable.

-…a no ser que esté en trámites para su cambio de nacionalidad. ¿Es el caso, señor Deumont?

-Señor, no…

-Sí, señor, es el caso.

Todos miraron a Lily, aún pálida, enfrentándose al señor francés. Dolores Umbridge, revoloteó entre sus papeles.

-Señorita Evans, no tengo constancia alguna de que el señor Deumont haya solicitado ningún cambio de nacionalidad.

Los nervios hicieron que la mente de Lily trabajara más rápido, y solo se le ocurrió una salida.

-No, claro. Porque le pedí a Walter que esperara primero a que nos casáramos.

Para los amigos, era una obvia mentira, pero aún así, no evitó que Sirius abriese mucho los ojos, y James mirara con furia descontrolada al mayor de los Deumont. Lily, lívida, vio como Walter intentaba justificarse y decir la verdad:

-Lily, no creo que eso sea…

-Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, si ya faltaba poco para nuestra boda. ¿Cuánto queda?¿Dos semanas?

Y le besó en los labios, haciendo que se callara de una vez por todas.


	14. Over now

**N/A: **Sí, vale, tenía que estar ayer, pero se me pasó, por lo que me he tirado toda la mañana escribiendo esto! A ver... el próximo cap para dentro de una semana, aunque los que dejan reviews, ya sabéis que os aviso a vuestro correo cuando respondo a dichos reviews. Gracias a **mimig2, Armelle Potter, Gwen Diasmore, Kaori Potter, y Lily Evans **(A mí no me se me cortan los caps¿has probado a actualizar la página, o leer desde otro ordenador?) Si alguien más tiene problemas al leer los caps, porque se le cortan o algo así, avisadme que los resubo. ¡**Gracias, y un beso enorme a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Over now.**

¿Puede ser alguien especialista en silencios? Porque aunque no es algo de lo que se suela hablar, todos sabemos que existen diferentes tipos: el "silencio sepulcral", muy común, en el que todos están incómodos… el "silencio cómodo", también conocido, que sucede en los principios de las relaciones.

Pero el silencio que había en la sala de citaciones no era ni cómodo ni sepulcral. Tampoco era un silencio absoluto, porque se oía la respiración precipitada de James, el tragar de saliva de Walter, y un carraspeo irritante de la señorita Umbridge.

Podríamos llamarlo un silencio tonto, originado por "preocupaciones innecesarias".

Fue un comentario que a Sarah le salió por inercia, el que interrumpió el llamado silencio tonto.

-¡Ja, Dios mío!¡Ha sido genial!

Miradas fulminantes se dirigieron a ella. Una, de color verde, para impedir que estropeara la única salida que habían descubierto sin querer. Y otras dos miradas, una castaña y una azul, para mostrar el desacuerdo en la expresión pronunciada.

Sin embargo, Walter parecía más en shock que cualquier otro miembro de la sala. Si le sometieran a un tercer grado, no negaría que deseaba que Lily le besara, pero también tenía un gran sentido de la propiedad, y Lily… oh, Lily no era de él. Ni de nadie, por cierto, pero todos comprendemos la retórica. Pero en fin, volvamos a lo que corresponde.

Otro carraspeo "ejem, ejem", hizo estremecerse a los asistentes. Dolores Umbridge miraba por encima de las gafas a nadie en particular, pero con una expresión de desagrado evidente. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de si estaban mintiendo o si decían la verdad, pero en cualquier caso, la ley decía "en trámites". Puesto que no era así, tendrían que acusarlo.

-Bien, dado que no hay ningún papel en proceso, no tenemos más remedio que acusar a Walter Deumont de…

-¿Perdón?

Odiaba ser interrumpida, y más si era por alguien de menor rango que ella. Pero viendo que la cosa parecía ser importante, cedió turno al cónsul francés, quien se acercó, y le susurró lo que ella consideró una estupidez.

-¿Una prórroga?¿Para qué?

Más susurros en el oído, los justos para aumentar los nervios de Walter, y compañía.

-¡Por Merlín!¡Está bien…!¡Será..! Concedo dos semanas y media de prórroga de la citación. Si en ese tiempo, no hay ningún trámite en marcha de la nacionalidad del señor Deumont, se le aplicará el castigo correspondiente a su nacionalidad francesa. Mientras tanto, la señorita Evans, y los señores Black y Potter, deberán pasar por el sector de "Asuntos Sociales" para determinar su trabajo en los próximos meses.

Y como en los juicios legales, con dos golpes de un mazo, se cerró la citación.

* * *

¿Puede un corazón pararse con un sonido o algo que te asuste? Médicamente, un susto te puede llevar a un infarto, pero los corazones de James, Walter y Lily eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para que no pasara nada fuera de lo común. Pero aún así, los corazones de ellos tres no funcionaban con un ritmo cardíaco adecuado. ¿Alivio? No precisamente tendrían que sentirlo, porque en realidad no se habían librado de nada. ¿Nervios? Obviamente, ya que u organizaban una boda en menos de dos semanas, o estaban perdidos. Bueno, perdidos, perdidos… Walter sí que lo estaría, pero un Gryffindor sabe cuándo asumir la culpa, y nuestros Gryffindor sabían perfectamente quién había causado todo. 

En la salida, Remus Lupin esperaba pacientemente, temiéndose lo peor. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de crearse expectativas, en ningún aspecto. Por eso, cuando vio las caras de sus amigos, se desconcertó. ¿Era algo malo o algo bueno lo que había pasado? James, leyó la pregunta en la cara de su amigo, y, aunque no quiso responder, sabía que no había otra, por lo que se alejó de los demás para hablar:

-Walter también ha sido castigado.

Remus alzó una ceja, sin saber si decir "Fastídiate, Deumont", "Mierda, es culpa vuestra", o "Alguien se va a quedar sin sexo durante mucho tiempo". Pero James volvió a adelantarse a su amigo:

-Pero tiene una prórroga.

Cada vez era más extraño. El hombre lobo podía ser muy listo, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Para qué?

-Para sacarse la nacionalidad inglesa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para no estar en el cepo.

-Pero… sacarse la nacionalidad, es fácil ¿no? Solo tiene que buscar trabajo, y…

-Va a casarse con Lily. En dos semanas.

No, no había mucho más que decir.

* * *

El resto del grupo, que ya se iba dirigiendo a "Asuntos Sociales", iba en silencio. ¿Otro silencio tonto? No, más bien, incómodo. Caminaban por parejas, intentando adivinar qué estaba pensando el que iba a su lado. Por una parte, Walter pensaba si debía renunciar a la oportunidad de Lily para librarse de su castigo no merecido. En cambio, Lily pensaba si Walter se habría enfadado. Tal vez, él tenía novia, y no… bueno, no sabía. 

Sarah, pensaba si cada paso que daba era el momento oportuno para hablar con Sirius, quien pensaba que Sarah parecía triste, pero la encontraba más guapa que nunca.

A la vez, los cuatro abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero se quedaron así, sin saber qué decir. Solo Lily pudo decir:

-Ya hemos llegado.

Los otros tres la miraron, sin entender. Y ella, señaló el gran cartel en el que unas letras bailaban, formando las palabras "Asuntos Sociales". Decidió entrar ella primero, dejando fuera a los demás. Sarah le echó un vistazo a Walter, quién le señaló con la cabeza a Sirius, y dándose la vuelta para sentarse bastante lejos de ellos.

-Sirius…

-Sarah…

-No, escúchame primero. Ayer… entendí muchas cosas, que nunca me había planteado en mi vida. Creo que en el fondo somos iguales, siempre hemos sido libres, sin ataduras, problemas ni implicaciones. Nunca nos hemos permitido enamorarnos. ¿No es ilógico?

-No. Yo…

-Por favor, déjame acabar. Las razones que te dije ayer, sobre la libertad, el "Amor" con mayúscula, y no tener cabida para eso, creo que…

-Creo que tenías razón.

-Sí…¿qué?

-Sí… han sido días estupendos, pero ya era hora. Nos estábamos involucrando demasiado. No creo que sea bueno.

-Pero yo te iba a decir…

-No. Sarah, tú eres azafata, y yo alguien que ha viajado solo porque le ha tocado un billete. Muchas dirían que serías la pareja perfecta de Sirius Black, igual de desinhibida que yo. No hay camino por donde seguir. Realmente, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero ni tú ni yo somos personas de compromiso. Yo te pondría los cuernos a la primera de cambio, y tú estarías lejos. Tú dudarías, yo dudaría. Y... no. Así era mejor.

-Yo…

-Sarah.- Sirius le acarició la mejilla, sabiendo que tenía que terminar pronto. Primero, porque estaba sensible, segundo, veía a James acercarse a James, y tercero, Lily saldría ya.- Game over. It's over now. Ha acabado.

Justo en el momento que él le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió Lily, con un montón de revistas en los brazos. De un portazo, Sirius desapareció, y todos se quedaron mirando cómo Sarah temblaba en medio de un pasillo, tragándose las lágrimas que se negaba a liberar. Tragó saliva, y miró a Lily a quien sonrió forzosamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

Lily, aturdida, miró lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Miró a James, quien tuvo un presentimiento: esos ojos verdes solo le miraraban así cuando ella esperaba una mirada reconfortante suya, algo que le dijera "yo haré que salga bien".

Pero James no pudo darle eso, solo pudo mirar a un lado, avergonzándose y hundiéndose en su propia culpa y remordimientos, mientras Lily, sin dejar de mirarle respondía a Sarah:

-Me he encontrado con Molly Prewett, ahora Molly Weasley, y me ha dado todo esto.

Sarah intentó coger un montón de aquellas revistas, pero algunas se le cayeron, justo a los pies de James. Él se agachó para cogerla, mientras volvía a mirar a Lily, quien seguía manteniendo aquellos orbes fijas en él, con las mismas expectativas, pero sin ninguna respuesta. Y a ella algo le dolió, al escucharse decir tales palabras mirando a James:

-Tenemos una boda que preparar.


	15. When day turns into night

**N/A:** Vale, ya he disfrutado de mis vacaciones, después de mi examen. Próximo capítulo: jueves 27/09/07, prometido! **Lily Evans:** Gracias por tu review! y bueno, ya casi estamos en el final, así que... ¡cuenta atrás! Un besazo enorme, y espero que te guste esto! **Gracias también a Armelle Potter, Gwen Diasmore, mimig2 y Haruka-Black.90!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: When day turns into night**

Nervios. Todos sabemos lo que son¿verdad? Esas serpientes que invaden tu estómago comiéndote por dentro, mientras tú, agonizas por la espera. Puede ser una espera corta, como los minutos previos a un examen, o una espera eterna, como la de una enamorada esperando la llamada de una historia que ya fue.

Lo de James Potter fue distinto. De los catorce días que separaban el día de la vista, al día elegido de lo que iba a ser "falsa boda", los cinco primeros se los pasó con Sirius en un estado de embriaguez, imaginando que todavía estaban en China, y que Remus era la madre de ambos, con cara de mala leche. La semana siguiente, se la pasó llamando a Lily, pero después de dos conversaciones en la que él acabó gritando que no debía casarse, terminó haciéndose amigo del contestador telefónico, para luego después, no dormir intentando planear algo para que su novia no se casara con aquel tipo.

Fue la voz de la conciencia, la que, a un miserable día de la boda, hizo que su mente entrara en un estado de lucidez, haciendo volver al "machote Potter y sus grandes planes merodeadores".

-Podría raptarla mañana.

Remus Lupin, como típico inglés, con su albornoz a cuadros y una copa de brandy en la mano, le miró, con una sonrisa divertida:

-Vas mejorando, James. Pasamos de "secuestrar a Walter" a "secuestrar a la novia".

-Pero si es mi novia, no es un secuestro¿verdad?

-Se siente, sin su consentimiento, estás delinquiendo.

-Podrían interpretarlo como que la novia se ha echado atrás.

-Lo que no sé es por qué no han elegido a otra persona para que se casara con Walter.

-Remus, fue Lily la que saltó con lo de la boda. Sería sospechoso que ahora se casara, pero con otra persona¿no? Si averiguaran que se casó por conveniencia el castigo sería peor. Y no es que a mí me importe, pero a Lily sí. Y a Sarah también.

Sirius, en el otro lado del salón, se levantó, le quitó la copa a Remus, y se la bebió de un trago. Respiró hondo y se le iluminaron los ojos:

-Ya lo tengo.

-Sorpréndenos, Padfoot.

-James, amigo mío… vas a morir.

-Oh, gracias por plasmar con palabras lo que le sucederá a mi humilde corazón.

-No, no, noooo… no me has entendido bien. Para impedir una boda, tiene que pasar algo grave. A Lily le sigues importando¿no? Pues si te pasa algo grave, irá a donde tú estés. Tiene sentido¿no?

James y Remus se miraron, sin sorprenderse del comentario:

-No, no lo tiene.

Como cuando nosotros admiramos un reloj, ellos esperaban que todo pasara. Con un final feliz. O al menos, con alguna solución. Sin importar si era buena o mala. Sirius mientras, se sirvió otra copa, y el etanol hizo que se le iluminara de nuevo la cabeza.

-Bueno,¿vamos a ver a las chicas, o nos quedamos aquí aburriéndonos? Tenemos que arreglar este desastre.

* * *

Dicen que las semanas antes a una boda, es la novia quien tiene mayor estrés. Y aunque nuestra boda en concreto, era una farsa, eso no quería decir que los preparativos lo fueran. Sarah, que sería dama de honor, o testigo, (ya que acordaron que no hubiese ni iglesias, ni lazos mágicos, solo una boda muggle por lo civil), estaba también de los nervios. Tenía el vestido de la novia, el suyo, algo viejo (un colgante de la abuela de Lily), algo nuevo, el colgante que se había comprado Lily, y algo prestado, que sería el pañuelo de Sarah. Lo que no tenía era algo azul, aunque tampoco le dio importancia. Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas, y los testigos habían sido escogidos. Parecía que nada iba a impedir lo que se avecinaba. 

En ese momento, Lily entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?

-Nada. Es que no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado las dos semanas.

-¿Ha vuelto a llamar James?

-Sí, pero he dejado que hablase con el contestador.

-Lily, me falta el algo azul.

-¿Acaso merece la pena que esté? (1)

Se sentó en la cama con ella.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, Sarah?

Ella la abrazó.

-Salvar a un amigo mío. Y yo te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

No dijeron nada más en unos minutos. Hasta que Sarah saltó de la cama.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más real?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Arréglate. Nos vamos de despedida de soltera.

* * *

Hay gente que está convencida de que todo lo que ocurre es por alguna razón. Eso es el destino, o lo predestinado. Pero¿fue precisamente el destino quien hizo que los chicos decidieran seguir a las chicas cuando las vieron por la calle? Que decidan los demás, ellos en ese momento solo se preguntaban a dónde irían. 

Remus se lo empezó a imaginar cuando entraron en un lugar llamado "Boyz", y en su cartel luminoso aparecía un velo de novia, pero no dijo nada. El portero, les iba a decir algo, pero hizo el ademán de quedarse con la boca abierta. Para arreglarlo, a Sirius solo se le ocurrió:

-Es que mañana se casan.- dijo señalando a James y a Remus.

El portero solo puso otra mueca extraña, pero se encogió de hombros y les dejó pasar. Que no le tacharan de tener un cerebro cuadrado. Él se consideraba liberal.

El lugar es… como aparece en la televisión: un montón de miniescenarios rodeados de sillones, hombres bailando medio desnudos, chicas locas poniendo billetes de cinco libras en los tangas de los hombres, mucha bebida, y diademas y pajitas con penes de plástico.

Los tres amigos se quedaron parados. Remus sintió un tirón en el pantalón, y cuando miró, una mujer de unos treinta años le había puesto un billete de diez en el pantalón, y le arrastraba hasta un miniescenario vacío. No volvieron a saber de él en toda la noche.

Los dos que quedaban, fueron a buscar a sus…chicas. Las encontraron en un sofá, con un escenario vacío delante y bebiendo algo que seguro les provocaría una gran resaca al día siguiente. Un hombrecillo calvo, gordito, y con un frac que le hacía parecer un pingüino, salió al escenario de las chicas, y anunció a la gran estrella que iba a bailar. Mencionó un nombre extraño, probablemente alemán o ruso, y un rubio cachas salió a despelotarse. Las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a bailar, mientras algo que parecía agua o un aceite, caía sobre el cuerpo del chaval, que no tendría más de veinticinco.

También otras chicas del local, al ver a tremendo hombre, se empezaban a acercar, pero a Sirius le dio un flash, tal vez ocasionado por el brandy antes bebido, o por el subidón de adrenalina y furia al ver a Sarah sacar billetes pequeños de su bolso. Cogió a James de la camiseta, y se subió al escenario. Se podría decir que la cara de James y la de nuestras chicas, eran la misma, de un exceso de asombro, mientras que Sirius se sentía como pez en el agua, y otras mujeres le gritaban cosas como "quiero tener un hijo tuyo", o "quítate la ropa ya".

Y sí, James no supo como, pero acabó en calzoncillos delante de una veintena de mujeres locas gritando. Sarah y Lily, al ver esto¿qué hicieron? Echar mano a una bandeja de bebidas y pimplársela entera, antes de subir al escenario a bailar con sus chicos. Y otra vez, el liquidillo ese cayó del techo. ¿Qué mierda era eso? No, no era ni agua, ni aceite… era más alcohol.

Total, que dos exparejas borrachas bailando en un escenario del "Boyz" no era buena combinación. Cuando las demás chicas vieron quién se llevaría "el gato al agua" esa noche, se fueron dispersando, dejando solos a los que fueron las parejitas de la noche.

No creo que haga falta decir, que esa noche sí hubo sexo en el piso de las chicas.

* * *

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír. No supo por qué, pero estaba feliz. Miró a su lado, y un montón de palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza. James. Walter. Boda. Hoy. 

Le dio un suave beso a James antes de levantarse con prisa, esperando que una ducha fría aliviara su dolor de cabeza. Y cuando salió, vestida con un sencillo traje de novia, y vio a Sarah también con su vestido, supo que ya estaba hecho. Le ofreció zumo de tomate, que se tomó de un trago y Sarah dijo que se iba abajo a pedir un taxi para el ayuntamiento.

Lily echó un vistazo al cuarto por última vez. James seguía dormido, y a ella le entraron ganas de llorar. No sabía si dejarle una nota o algo, sería demasiado frívolo. Llamaron al telefonillo. Sarah ya tenía el taxi. Iba a pasar por la puerta, pero algo la detuvo.

Sirius estaba en el salón, de pie, mirándola.

-¿Todavía estás decidida a hacerlo, Lily?

-Tengo que hacerlo, Sirius.

Miró dentro del cuarto, donde estaba James.

-Te quiere.

-Lo sé. Y yo le quiero a él.

-¿Entonces?

-A veces no es suficiente con quererse.

Antes de que se permitiese llorar, salió corriendo a la calle.

Sirius se quedó en el piso, mirando a su amigo dormido.

-Yo creo que sí es suficiente.

* * *

(1) La tradición de algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul tiene simbolismos: 

Algo nuevo: simboliza la nueva vida que los novios van a empezar.

Algo viejo: la continuidad, la conexión de pasado-presente-futuro.

Algo prestado: dicen que si es algo prestado de una persona que es feliz, atraerá felicidad. En el caso de Sarah… poca felicidad podría atraer a Lily.

**Algo azul: es el símbolo de la fidelidad. Antes, el azul simbolizaba la fidelidad en la pareja.**


	16. Crashed the wedding

**N/A: **¿Muchos estábais esperando? Bueno,¡aquí está! Ya en la recta final de este fic. (Y con un primer cap de otro que en cuanto termine este, publicaré). En fin, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y el próximo capítulo (último o penúltimo, aún no sé), será el domingo día 7, puede que el sábado si tengo tiempo. Gracias a todos otra vez, sobre todo a **Judith Malfoy, mimig2 (**Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, por tu paciencia D), **Armelle Potter, y Ariadna Black87.** Un beso a todos, y espero veros pronto por aquí!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Crashed the wedding.**

¿Qué es lo primero que pensamos cuando nos despertamos, y a nuestro lado no hay nadie? Todas aquellas ilusiones, que por mucho que neguemos y por muy borrachos que estuviésemos la noche anterior, estaban ahí. Todas esas ilusiones, rotas. En una habitación vacía, semidesconocida, y con nada puesto, salvo las sábanas horas antes removidas. Así se podría definir la situación de James cuando despertó aquella mañana, nada más oír un gran portazo.

Sirius le miraba, a unos metros de distancia, pensando cómo decirle que no había nada que hacer

-Se ha ido.

Tres palabras. Solo tres palabras bastaron para que por fin, James Potter abriera los ojos y se derrumbara, sintiendo la derrota sobre él. Bueno, todos sabían que James no había hecho una gran esfuerzo, porque subirse a una barra de streptease mientras desconocidas metían billetes de cinco libras en los pantalones no se definía como esfuerzo, pero… no lo podía creer. Así de simple y llano. Por una vez, había recordado una noche de borrachera, se acordaba de Lily y él, en la cama de ella, y se acordaba de un suave beso antes de dormirse, un beso tan… tan... de despedida, como si todos los "te quiero" que ella le hubiese dicho, estuvieran ahí metidos, en su cabeza, en ese beso, en esa habitación.

Un timbrazo del portero automático hizo que saltara de la cama. Tal vez fuera Lily, arrepintiéndose, o… que se habían dejado algo importante. Pero no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ni siquiera era Lily. Era Remus que les esperaba abajo. James aún sentía el sabor de la derrota, pero su cabeza registró una única palabra: "alcánzala".

Cuando bajaron, la sorpresa pudo con ellos. Remus vestía un deslumbrante esmoquin, e iba al volante de un flamante deportivo rojo. Él se rió al ver sus caras, y dirigiéndose a James, le guiñó un ojo:

-Esto es un reactor con ruedas, así que,¿cuál es el gran plan, Prongs?

Ese James apagado sintió como algo le nacía en su interior. Tal vez fuese adrenalina, nervios, furia, o abandono… ¿qué más daba? Podía alcanzar a Lily.

* * *

Puede que fuese suerte, mal agüero o destino, pero ese día las cartas no estaban a favor de esa boda. Estaba lloviendo, el reloj no hacía más que un fuerte "tic tac", que la ponía nerviosa, y el tráfico era más bien un atasco enorme en el centro de Londres. Miraba por la ventana, como la gente la miraba desde otros coches, haciéndole con la mano la señal del "ok", deseándole buena suerte, y respondiendo a los bocinazos que el destartalado coche de Sarah daba, como era tradición ahí.

-Tal vez no me deba casar…

-¡Venga, Lily!¡Tiene que ser el día más feliz de tu vida!

-Pero no lo es, Sarah. No es James quien me está esperando en el juzgado, y ni siquiera sé si estoy haciendo bien.

-Lily… yo te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, en serio. Y si te quieres echar atrás… bueno, ya sabes. Siempre puedo organizar una boda express, aunque sea yo la novia.

-Tranquila, Sarah. Serán los nervios ante lo inminente. Pero es que son tantos malos presagios los de hoy…

-¿Por qué?¿Porque es martes?¿Porque está lloviendo? Bah, supersticiones. Además, acuérdate: "Novia mojada, novia afortunada". Y después de la merecida despedida de soltera que nos pegamos ayer, tenemos que apechugar.

-Ya… Por cierto,¿y Sirius?

-¿Sirius?¿Dónde? –se alarmó la rubia, mirando por todos los espejos que tenía el coche.

La pelirroja rió.

-No, tonta,¿qué va a pasar con vosotros?

-No lo sé… funcionamos tan bien… pero este tira y afloja que he creado con palabras no sé si tiene solución.

-El amor es un asco,¿verdad?

-Y que lo digas, amiga mía. ¡Mira, ya podemos ver el edificio! No echarás a correr, en plan "Novia a la fuga",¿no?

-Ese era mi plan, pero no me acordé de llevar puestas las deportivas. Y creo que no me parezco a Julia Roberts, la verdad.

-Así me gusta,¡con humor! Ya verás, en el banquete nos emborracharemos para celebrarlo.

-Creo que mi cuerpo no soporta más alcohol. ¡Es lo único que sudo después de lo de anoche!

Riéndose, Sarah bajó del coche a abrirle la puerta a su amiga. En verdad estaba preciosa, su pelo hacía resaltar el blanco más que nunca, incluso parecía brillar en ese día tan nublado en la capital del Reino Unido. Pero Sarah sabía, y podía notar en las expresiones de su amiga, que se moría por dentro. Que deseaba salir corriendo, pero su honestidad lo impedía, y la arrastraba a firmar algo que en realidad no quería. Que iba a mentir a su país, fingiendo amor por una persona, solo por la lealtad a un amigo, que acababa de conocer. Y suspirando, Sarah entendió que Lily era única. Que tenía suerte de conocerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varias manzanas de ahí, Remus Lupin intentaba dominar un invento llamado "automóvil", pero le costaba coger el truco al acelerador y el cambio de marchas. Por lo tanto, optó por ir zumbando al juzgado, a toda velocidad y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Remus!¿Dónde leches has aprendido a conducir así?¡Nos vamos a matar!¡Joder, que esto no es un videojuego de a ver a cuantos peatones atropello!

-¡Coño!¡Sirius!¿Quién te ha dicho que yo sé conducir?¡Estoy intentando llegar a tiempo!

James solo murmuraba para sí, nervioso "voy a llegar, voy a llegar", a la vez que miraba por todas partes para saber dónde se encontraban, y echar a correr por un pasillo que condujese a la sala donde se casaban. Algo le comía por dentro, algo que le decía que tenían que correr más. Pero solo estaba atento a las calles de esa ciudad que conocía tan bien, y esperando a que no le diesen ningún problema.

* * *

Lily se miraba al espejo del baño. Sarah la esperaba en la puerta, pacienta, a sabiendas de que tenían a penas tiempo. Pero Lily solo podía mirarse, contemplarse, y reprimir las ganas que tenía de llorar, preguntando a la chica del espejo, por qué no podía ser un poco más egoísta, por qué se condenaba a un período de infelicidad, de un matrimonio no acordado, sino impuesto. Y lo que más odiaba, impuesto por ella misma. Pensaba en James, en el último recuerdo, sus ojos cerrados, mientras descansaba cómodamente en su apartamento. Su momentánea felicidad mientras dormía, sus despertares somnolientos. No era buena hora para admitir nada, pero lo hacía. Admitía que tenía la certeza, que sabía que James Potter era para ella. Que eran perfectos los dos juntos. Y que la perfección sería estar junto a él en ese mismo instante. Se echó agua en la cara, para despejarse, para alejar las lágrimas, y mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que hacerlo. Y punto.

* * *

El frenazo repentino de Remus hizo que los tres ocupantes del deportivo rojo fueran despedidos hacia delante, causando unos buenos cabezazos, pero sin más rasguños que la pérdida de alguna que otra neurona. James hizo lo propio: salir corriendo con la intención de encontrar a Lily en alguna de las diez salas que se utilizaban para los casamientos por lo civil. Detrás suya, oyó a Remus que gritaba "¡Dejo el motor encendido!", y algo parecido a "¡hostiaaaa, qué adrenalina, es como si estuviésemos robando un banco, Sirius!". Pero James ya no pensaba, solo abría puertas como loco, intentando reconocer a la novia por su pelo característico. Y la encontró. Estaba de pie, enfrente de un hombre muy bajito y con una corbata amarilla mal atada, que parecía ser el juez de turno. Agachado sobre la mesa, Walter firmaba el papel que certificaba su conformidad.

¿Y su instinto ahora qué decía?

-¡No!¡Yo me opongo!

Los pocos asistentes que había en la sala se giraron para mirarle. Algunos le miraban en plan "qué patético", "no viene a cuento" o "¿y este de qué va?"

El hombre bajito de la corbata amarilla carraspeó.

-Señor, ya hemos pasado esa parte.

-¿Qué?¡Da igual, detenga la boda!

Lily se dirigía hacia él, con una expresión que no sabría descifrar.

-James, por favor…

Vale, es el instinto quien hace decir tonterías. Y quien manda hacerlas, porque cuando James vio ante sí a su novia, con ese vestido blanco, solo pensó en que sería para él. Y que no sería novia de nadie más, el resto de su vida. Y con poca delicadeza, para tal pensamiento tan dulce, la cogió de la mano para echar a correr, intentando recordar la salida de aquel lugar.

-¡James, para, para!

-No, Lily… ¡no te puedes casar!

Y de un salto metiéndose en el coche, Remus arrancó, sin mirar semáforos y chorradas de esas, para dirigirse al primer sitio que se le había ocurrido con Sirius (que estaba sentado de copiloto) hacía unos minutos. El aeropuerto.

Pero Lily solo podía intentar controlar su histeria gritando, hasta que James la consoló agarrándola de los hombros y besándola como nunca.

-Lily, por favor… te juro que buscaremos una solución, pero no puedes casarte con él. Por favor… cásate conmigo.

Ella no podía decir mucho, su respiración entrecortada y sus sollozos no se lo permitían. Pero cuando oyó las dos últimas palabras del hombre de su vida, solo pudo echarse a llorar, en el asiento de atrás, de aquel deportivo de a saber de quién, y con Remus y Sirius delante:

-James… yo ya había firmado los papeles. Estoy casada ya.


	17. He wants to be me

**N/A:** Creo que esto me ha salido demasiado rápido, pero... sí, está a punto de acabar. El epílogo la semana que viene, durante el finde, aún no os puedo asegurar cuando, porque las clases ya las he empezado. Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esto, y un beso a **Caath-Erans, Ariadna Black 87, Armelle Potter, Haruka.Black-90, Lily Evans **(Sí, deben estar juntos, y bueno...ya verás, gracias por el review, guapa!) **y Judith Malfoy.** Estoy escribiendo ya otro fic, y bueno, espero veros por ahí. ¡Un beso a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: He wants to be me.**

¿Es verdad que todo empieza en la mente? Porque nunca hay una respuesta biológica a que notemos que se nos para el corazón, o que nos falte aire, cuando los demás sí pueden respirar perfectamente. O las lágrimas, fuera de la explicación de la humedad del ojo, y blablabla… salen cuando estás emocionado, triste, deprimido, o con exceso de alegría.

No, tampoco el coche había pegado un frenazo. Y eso que Remus también había oído la declaración que suponía un fin. Aún así, los merodeadores sintieron el fracaso en su piel. ¿Y James? James cerraba los ojos, intentando calmar lo que se iba a venir encima, murmurando palabras y frases inconexas, mientras Lily, a su lado lloraba sin cesar.

-No, no te puedes casar, no…

-James…

-¡No!¡No lo he oído, así que es como si no fuese verdad!¡Remus, sigue!

Pero Remus ya había parado, enfrente de la entrada del aeropuerto, y Sirius se adelantó al salir para abrirle la puerta a Lily, que parecía que no tenía intención de moverse.

-Sirius, saca los billetes. Lily y James lo arreglarán aquí dentro.

No había tiempo para bromas ni comentarios graciosos, y Sirius lo sabía, así que corrió al interior de las oficinas para sacar billetes a dios-sabe-donde. Remus mientras se quedó fuera del coche, apoyando el codo y repasando ese flamante deportivo que le había dejado un alma caritativa que conoció la noche pasada. ¿Y dentro del coche¿Qué estaba pasando? La misma situación: silencio, sollozo, silencio. James no podía pensar, en realidad todo le venía muy grande desde hacía tiempo, y ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo se había metido en aquel lío monumental. Entonces salió, y como Sirius, le abrió la puerta a… ella.

-James,¿qué…?

-No lo sé, Lily, pero lo pensaremos más tarde. Primero, nos vamos de Londres.

-Pero tenemos que…

-¿Qué?¿Qué más da ya?¡Ya estás casada!

En cualquier otra ocasión, la temperamental Lily no habría soportado los gritos de James. Pero ahí, en ese momento y lugar, solo calló. Quería irse, quería olvidarse de lo que había hecho hace apenas unos minutos. Así que solo se dejó arrastrar por él. Remus los acompañaba detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y buscando a Sirius.

Y sí, Sirius apareció, con un séquito persiguiéndole. No, no eran chicas gritando "quiero un hijo tuyo", o "desnúdate, bombón", sino tres personas conocidas que intentaban impedir la marcha de "los novios".

-Corred, corred¡ya tengo los billetes!¡Puerta veinticinco!

Y empujándose unos a otros, corrieron como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Claro que no es comparable lo que corrían tres hombretones de veintipocos años, con una mujercita con tacones. Lily se quedaba atrás, obviamente, a pesar de que tanto James como Remus la tenían cogida de las manos.

-¡A este paso voy a acabar limpiando el suelo del aeropuerto con el vestido, joder!

-¡Deja de quejarte y corre más!

-¡Pero no puedo!

Y como si estuviese planeado, James y Remus se miraron, y asintieron. James al ritmo de Lily, la sujeto de las axilas para cogerla, e impulsarla hacia la espalda de Remus, que enseguida aceleró su marcha, con Lily subida a su espalda.

-¡Remus, no eres un caballo, bájame!

-¡Cállate ya, Lily, e intenta no pesar mucho!

¿Qué puede pensar una persona mientras corre? Dicen que si piensas constantemente en tu meta, este hecho puede ser un gran incentivo en la carrera. Pero tratándose de una huida rápida del país, los merodeadores no pensaban ni en metas, ni en incentivos, ni en jodidas chorradas. Solo en dejar atrás a Sarah, Charles y Walter, que casi les pisaban los talones.

Por suerte, llegaron a la puerta, casi vacía, esperando a sus últimos pasajeros. Sirius, se adelantó, para dar los billetes a la azafata de turno, mientras Remus bajaba a Lily de su espalda, y se despedía. Pero los cuatro fueron arrastrados hacia la sala VIP para el embarque del avión. Ya pasado el control policial y a través del cristal, Sirius miró tristemente a Sarah, que enfadada, se daba la vuelta. Ella no vio, como él, se llevaba dos dedos a los labios y con ellos, le lanzaba un beso. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Sirius, el plan era que Lily y James se fueran a cualquier parte, no los cuatro¡Nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí! 

-¿Por qué?¿Te ata algo aquí?

-¿No quieres arreglar las cosas con Sarah?

-Sí, pero está enfadada. Las arreglaré cuando se calmen los ánimos.

Lily abrazó a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaréis.

Y más calmados, todos pudieron reír. James seguía un poco atontado, pero se alegraba de estar ahí, a pesar de los contratiempos. Sabía que tanto Sirius como Remus habían hecho un gran esfuerzo, y les agradecía cada día más, lo amigos que eran.

-Bueno, y ya que estamos… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Esto… -Sirius giró la cabeza- aslandia

-¿Qué?

-A… Islandia.

-Perdón¿qué? Pero, pero…

-¿Qué?¡Era el que más pronto salía! Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que embarcar y todo. Ah, y… Remus,¿de dónde sacaste el coche?

-Mierda, Sophie.

-¿Quién?

-¡La chica que me lo dejó!¡Se suponía que tenía que recogerla a ella también!

-Bueeeeno… la policía ya le dirá dónde han dejado su coche. ¡Mira, que ya entramos!

Al otro lado del aeropuerto, Sarah veía cómo el avión se iba. ¡Cuánto deseaba estar ahí! Comprendía perfectamente a Lily, el querer huir de una vida con alguien a quien no amaba, el hacer una escapada con el hombre de sus sueños. Solo esperaba tener una historia tan feliz como la suya. O al menos una historia de verdad. Sirius se iba, y quién sabe, al volver podía suceder cualquier cosa, pero dependía de ellos. Apoyó la mano en el cristal, y susurró:

-Suerte, Lily. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

Los merodeadores ni viajaron en primera clase, ni se sintieron cómodos. Al vestirse de "novios", una azafata les obsequió a Remus (que iba aún con el esmoquin) y a Lily una copa de champán, y Remus tuvo que aguantar el berrinche de James, diciendo que él era el novio y que Remus no se merecía la copa, y blablabla, hasta que, cansado de los gritos, Sirius cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Parecía que todo iba a ir bien, o eso esperaban los cuatro. Iban a pasar unos cuantos días en Islandia, y cuando volviesen, todo estaría más calmado. Sonreían, a pesar de que no hubiese salido todo bien. Y era cierto. A veces las cosas salen bien, otras salen mal, y otras, como tienen que ser. Y esto tenía que ser así. Puede que fuese el destino, o el desatino, cuando las cosas parecían ir fatal. Pero no es que las cosas estuviesen bien. Las cosas estaban como tenían que estar.

A Lily le afectó el champán muy rápido y se quedó dormida enseguida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de James. Éste seguía pensando, y aunque ya sabía desde siempre que ella era la mujer de su vida, tuvo un pálpito, algo que le decía que todo iba a mejorar. Y vio cómo ella abría los ojos. La vio en ese raro despertar, en un avión rumbo al norte, y supo que quería ver más, quería estar con ella, para siempre. Daba igual cómo.

-James,¿qué pasa?

-Nada, princesa… sigue durmiendo.

-¿Has decidido lo que vamos a hacer?

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

El cogió sus manos, y la besó en la frente.

-Lily… ¿tú me quieres?

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-Sabes que yo te amo,¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién dijo que no era suficiente con quererse?

-La vida.

-No, Lily, lo dijo alguien que no creía lo suficiente en el amor. Si yo te quiero, y tú me quieres¿qué problema puede haber?

-Que estoy… bueno, ya sabes, casada.

James se rió, y acarició sus manos, y pasó un dedo por el anillo que ella llevaba.

-He estado pensando, he visto que estás casada, que llevas anillo y yo no. Y me he dicho,¿y qué?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí,¿y qué? Lily, estás casada, pero eso no ha supuesto que te quiera menos. Te quiero más cada día que paso junto a ti, sin importar que hayas firmado o no unos papeluchos. ¿Acaso tú me quieres menos desde el momento en el que firmaste aquello?

-No, claro que no…

-¿Entonces? Deja pasar el tiempo, que Walter arregle sus papeles para que pueda ser un perfecto caballero inglés, y luego vuelves a firmar la anulación o el divorcio, lo que convenga.

-¿James?

-Dime, nena.

-¿En serio se te ha ocurrido a ti eso?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Te quiero…

-Lo sé. Y yo a ti también.

Lily miró por la ventana. Las nubes eran esponjosas, y tenía la impresión de que pronto aparecería un arcoiris y duendes irlandeses saltando, oompa loompas fabricando algodón de azúcar, y pitufos jugando al pilla-pilla. No aparecieron, pero seguía pensando que era fácil ser feliz. A veces podía pensar que las cosas iban muy mal, pero solo era cuestión de mirar la parte buena. James había aprendido esa lección, y ¿ahora? Ahora solo había que dejarse llevar…

* * *

**N/A:** Supongo que os esperabais un final espectacular por todo lo alto, y lamento si os ha decepcionado. Todavía queda un capítulo (como mínimo, puede que sean dos), pero estoy un poco moralista, y en realidad, creo que esto tiene que ser así: no hacer nada, a veces es la mejor solución. ¿La moraleja? La paciencia es una gran amiga, y comprender a los demás, un gran don. Las cosas no son tan feas como las pintan. Y cuidado, en el epílogo aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas. ¡Un beso a todos!  



	18. Epílogo I

Nota de la autora: y llega el final de la historia, eso sí, partida en partes. Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews (¿llegaré a cien antes de terminar?), y por la paciencia. Pero ante todo, siento la tardanza de esto. Agradecimientos especiales a Armelle Potter, Lucía (gracias por el review, y sí el siguiente llegará más pronto), Trixi.Black, Lily akasha (también gracias por el review y la paciencia), Fran Ktrin Black, Lily Evans (Sí, un capítulo raro, pero yo también soy rara. ¿MIlagro? No siempre hacen faltas, y no son las mejores historias porque hayan milagros... en ese caso la magia no sirve para mucho XD... pero sí, Lily y Walter están casados realmente. Tranquila, no es tan traumático), Monse Evans, Ariadna Black87, mimig2, Blue Ewilan, Rebex Potter y Haruka.Black-90.

¿Próximo capítulo? En diez días, lo prometo. El 20 de Noviembre estará subido. Ahora a leer, y de nuevo, gracias por los reviews!

**Capítulo 18: Epílogo, parte I. **

**Londres**

Quieras o no, tener mucho tiempo para uno solo es malo. No tienes nada que hacer, salvo pensar, intentar distraerte, intentar conocer más gente, o simplemente, pasar el tiempo. Y si no, que se lo digan a Walter Deumont, ya oficialmente "perfecto caballero inglés con el trámite del divorcio en marcha". Sí, en realidad no podía sentir rencor por Lily por salir huyendo con su gran amor, sin rumbo fijo. Y es que cuando tienes al lado a la persona adecuada, el cómo es el camino, no importa tanto.

En eso pensaba, en un piso céntrico de Londres, cerca del Covent Garden, mientras tomaba el fiel té de las cinco. A su lado, Charles, el inmaduro Charles, miraba aburrido la televisión, buscando con la mano el mando a distancia, pero sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Era como Walter recordaba su infancia: los dos hermanos metidos en la habitación o sala de juegos, aburridos, intentando ignorar al otro por su propio bien.

-¿Charlie?

-Mmmhhh

-Dime¿a ti te gustaba Lily de verdad?

Aludido, Charles le miró. No sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, su hermano siempre le había salido con cosas extrañas desde que se enteró de que era mago. O es que en realidad, Walter siempre había sido el de pensamiento profundo de la familia.

-No tanto como a ti. Además, sabes que las prefiero rubias.

-Ajá, como Sarah…. Por favor, Charlie, lleva dándote calabazas desde que tenías quince años. ¿No habrás utilizado lo de Lily para darle celos?

-No, Lily era… he de admitir que tenía un áurea especial. No sé¿te has dado cuenta?

-Sí. ¿Será su magia? No sé, es como si emanara una tranquilidad y estabilidad que nosotros no teníamos, y aún así, era temperamental. Nunca había conocido a alguien así.

-Eh… ya. –dijo no muy seguro de las palabras de su hermano- Bueno, estás casado con ella. Aún estás a tiempo de no concederle el divorcio y enamorarla.

Walter se levantó de un salto, decidido, y con una sonrisa. Anduvo unos metros hacia la puerta de la casa, y antes de salir, sonrió a su hermano.

-¿Sabes, Charlie? Alguna vez tendrías que aplicarte lo de "vive y deja vivir"… o mejor dicho: sé feliz y deja ser feliz a los demás.

* * *

**Algún lugar de Islandia**

-Sophie, lo siento, te prometo que en cuanto a llegue a Londres te pago la multa… sí, lo de recogerte en la boda estaba planeado,¡te lo juro! No me estoy inventando lo de Islandia¡pregúntale a Sirius!¿Qué?¡Por supuesto que el tal Sirius existe!¡No es mi culpa que te hayas casado con el novio con el que llevas siete años, solo porque no te haya ido a recoger a la iglesia!¡Haber salido corriendo!

Cuando Remus Lupin colgó el teléfono, estaba ya demasiado estresado. Fue a reunirse con Sirius, que admiraba el paisaje que ofrecía el Blue Lagoon, una laguna geotermal muy famosa de por ahí. Estaban los dos solos, porque obviamente, Lily y James hacían su sesión de arrumacos diarios en un hotel rodeado de géiseres. Aún enfadado, Remus hizo una planteamiento rápido sobre los teléfonos móviles, invento que acababa de salir y le parecía demasiado… no inútil, pero sí estresante. Decidió tirarlo a lo que era el lago, haciendo que Sirius riera.

-¿Qué?

-Estás demasiado estresado como para estar de vacaciones.

-Y tú estás demasiado relajado sabiendo lo que te espera a la vuelta.

-Touché… pero Sarah no volverá conmigo, está claro.

-Bah, eso te crees tú… los dos estáis sexualmente adictos al otro.

-¿Quién es Sophie? –dijo Sirius repentinamente cambiando de tema-

-La del deportivo rojo,¿te acuerdas?

-Sí. ¿Es guapa?

-Esta casada por mi culpa, según ella, porque no la fui a recoger.

-Bueno, eso de estar casado no es un problema. Mira a Lily… a ella no le resulta difícil, yo la veo igual que siempre.

-Pues eso díselo a Sophie.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo suficiente. Después de lo de aquella noche…

Sirius rió.

-¿Por qué, cuántas fueron de despedida de soltera?

-Digamos que unas cuantas.

-¿A la vez? –Remus se rió por lo bajini-

-¡Sirius, llegamos tarde al hotel!

* * *

-Cariño… hemos quedado con tus amigos para comer... 

-Uhm… pero yo creo que ya he comido, amor.

La pelirroja rió. Esa luna de miel podía considerarse como las mejores vacaciones de su vida: amigos, su novio, y un marido a miles de kilómetros. Intentando que los brazos de… ¿su amante? la dejaran libre, se enrolló una sábana a lo largo de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? Quédate un ratito más conmigo…

Lily le besó en los labios, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, es lo sabía seguro. EL hombre con el que estaba pasando esas vacaciones era realmente el hombre de su vida, el amor que siempre sabía que estaba ahí. Y solo se asomaba un atisbo de arrepentimiento: el de no haberlo encontrado antes, o de no haberlo perdonado antes. Podían haber tenido más tiempo para ellos y puede que no ella no hubiese acabado casada. Pero aún así, tampoco es que se arrepintiera. Lo que habían vivido hizo que ella estuviera de lo más segura en cuanto a sus sentimientos: no podría volver a vivir sin él. Podía vivir con él con sus propias peleas, las rabietas infantiles de él, o su espíritu demasiado joven. Y aún así, lo quería. Lo amaba. Era lo único seguro, y lo demás… ¿para qué preocuparse?

-Me voy a dar una ducha, James. Seguro que ya nos están esperando.

James hizo un gesto exagerado de mirar el reloj y asombrarse de la hora.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es!¡No nos va a dar tiempo! –se levantó y volvió a rodear con sus brazos a Lily- creo que tenemos que ahorrar tiempo,¿no?

Y se metieron en el baño, justo para no oír los gritos de Sirius desde el pasillo diciéndoles que eran un par de ninfómanos impuntuales.

**Londres, de nuevo**

-¡No, Remus!¡Me prometiste recogerme en la Iglesia a esa hora!¡Al final me casé!¡Déjame en paz!

Sophie Adams colgó el teléfono, lo bastante enfadada como para tirarlo, pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento. (Era increíblemente dependiente de ese aparatito y estaba segura que sería algo imprescindible en los próximos años). Mojándose sin darse cuenta, por la lluvia de siempre de Londres, suspiró y miró al cielo. El cielo nublado parecía acompañarla en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Se metió en una cafetería que había por ahí, sin pensar en mucho más que en Remus… ¿cómo se apellidaba? Lupi o algo así. "Bueno – pensó.- Si es que en realidad era mi única opción para no enfrentarme a este matrimonio inseguro en el que me he metido... bueno, única opción no, pero Remus era el más guapo del grupo de esa noche, y para tener como otra opción a mi amiga Mary… uy, no."

En la cola para pedir café, se chocó con el que había delante. Molesta, le iba a decir algo, pero cuando vio sus ojos y su sonrisa, hizo una especie de mueca que ella llamaba sonreír.

-Perdón.

-No, perdóname tú… ¿te puedo invitar a un café?

-Lo siento, pero –ella le enseñó el anillo- estoy casada… recién casada.

-Bueno… yo también. –y le enseñó el suyo- Entonces¿ese café?

* * *

La vida es una serie de coincidencias, una tras otra. ¿Esas coincidencias tan repetitivas tendrán que ver con el destino, haciendo de las suyas¿O solo es producto de la casualidad? Al fin y al cabo, qué más dará. Estamos con una persona, o con otra, y después de todo, sabremos cuál es la adecuada. Y eso pasa también con cualquier decisión que tomemos. Los caminos se cruzan y se vuelven a entrecruzar, así que qué más dará si el destino juega con nosotros, o nosotros con él. 

N/A: Estoy planeando ya la subida del nuevo fic. ¿Os veré por ahí?¡Volveremos a las actualizaciones de cada semana!¡Nos vemos!¡Un abrazo a todos y reviews!


	19. Epílogo II: Happy Ending

N/A¿Qué puedo decir¡Gracias a todos! A cada uno que haya leído este fic, a cada persona que ha dejado review, a todos os doy las gracias por permitirme compartir mi imaginación y anirmarme a escribir, a desescribir y a seguir escribiendo. No es un gran final, pero es un epílogo. Espero veros pronto a todos por otro fic que habrá por aquí, en cuanto tenga algunos capitulillos ya escritos (solo tengo dos, y quiero tener al menos otros dos para que no os desespereis por la espera). Gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**Capítulo 19: Epílogo II: Happy Ending.**

¿Qué se puede hacer en una noche de insomnio? Normalmente la gente se levanta de la cama, se toma un vaso de leche, e intenta dormir de nuevo. Bueno, es el caso de los ingleses normales… luego está la otra clase de noctámbulos, que encienden la tele, se evaden, leen un libro, una revista, da vueltas por su casa… En fin, lo típico.

Pero el caso de Sirius Black era especial. En un avión¿qué se puede hacer? Sí, cierto que puedes llamar a una azafata para que te traiga un té, leche, o en el caso de Sirius, "atención personalizada"… Pero seamos sinceros. En ese momento, Black estaba pensando en "la vuelta". ¿Qué sería¿Qué le esperaría? Esperaba una reconciliación, con banda sonora, beso eterno, y cámara lenta… no, mentira, no tenía tanta imaginación. ¿Qué tal un guiño de ojos que dijera: "Lo siento. Hagamos el amor".? No… sonaba demasiado directo.

Dio un cabezazo contra su asiento. Y se levantó para ir a pedir a la azafata algo que le ayudase a dormir. Algo parecido a un tranquilizante para caballo.

No se sorprendió tanto cuando vio a Lily, a la pelirroja amiga, sentada en un sillón de azafata y mirando por la ventana, perdida como siempre en su mundo. A su lado, un asiento vacío que ocupó. Y en dos minutos, una taza de té caliente que le ayudaría a conciliar… primero una charla sincera, y después el sueño.

-¿También estás pensando en lo que te espera en Londres, Sirius?

-Sí. Aunque no sé quién tiene más problemas de los dos.

Lily rió. Apartó la vista de la ventana (que solo se veía el color negro), y miró a su amigo.

-Conociendo a Sarah, creo que tú. Yo solo tengo un marido esperando y supongo que una anulación del divorcio. Ah, y la pena de trabajar de servicios a la comunidad, claro.

-¿Y eso es decir que estoy de mierda hasta el cuello?

-Je, Sirius… Tranquilízate, Sarah y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Fue Sirius el que miró entonces por la ventana.

-Sí… -dijo distraídamente- encajamos perfectamente.

-Espero por la salud de mi mente que no lo digas de forma literal. Escúchame, Sirius. Sarah ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí. Ella formó parte de mi vida como muggle, y ahora forma parte de mi vida como persona completa: solo Lily. Estoy segura que tú, la sabrás tratar. Ella no había estado enamorada desde hace tiempo. Y si no me equivoco, creo que tú nunca sentiste algo así desde… ni lo recuerdo ya.

-Lily¿cómo me conoces tanto?

-No lo sé, Sirius Black. Pero estoy realmente agradecida de haberos encontrado de nuevo. Siempre he querido decir algo así como "el destino encontrará la manera de unirnos", y aunque no lo he dicho, siempre lo pensé.

-Joder, Lily… yo no soy tipo de lágrimas. No me hagas perder mi hombría.

Pero, no se sabe si intentando que Sirius perdiera su hombría, o simplemente por emoción, Lily le abrazó.

-A estas cosas me refería.

-Perdón Sirius, creo que me estoy mareando… creo que es el jet lag…

Pero Lily ya se había ido corriendo al baño.

* * *

Ante un encuentro de gran magnitud, entre una chica y el chico de sus sueños (o viceversa), volvemos a los trece años. Pensamos las chorradillas aquellas de "¿me cogerá de la mano?" o "¿me besará?" sin olvidar el "¿le gustaré con este vestido?". Sarah no fue menos, y se hizo cada una de esas preguntas, a la vez que intentaba decirse palabras crueles para echarle en cara a Sirius Black. Con su impecable uniforme de azafata (había cambiado de compañía, y ya no tenía que ver a la horrible Jenna Reinolds), estaba esperando tras el cristal del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Cuando vio el avión correspondiente al vuelo XUS242RU, los nervios empezaron a recorrer cada fibra sensible, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciese un plato de gelatina sobre un lavavajillas. Tenía ya preparado su discursito de "eres un impresentable,¿cómo has podido…?", pero cuando vio a Sirius, con su cara cansada, sus ojeras nada sexys, y su pose descuidada, se le olvidó cualquier palabra que hubiese pasado por su mente segundos atrás.

Se acercó a él, y le cogió de la mano sin decir nada. Al lado, tres silenciosos amigos, que no intervinieron en ningún momento.

En un piso céntrico de Londres, se habían reunido todos a petición de Walter Deumont. Parecía que todo ya había sido planeado, pero en verdad fue lo que todo el mundo esperaba. En un despacho, Lily y Walter se encerraron, mientras que en otra habitación de la misma casa, Sarah Chester y Sirius Black hablaban acerca de un tema que todos sabían cómo iba a acabar.

-Lily… creo que sabes lo que sentía por ti, y realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho… No sé cómo compensarte por todo ello, de veras.

-Walter, lo siento… no tienes que compensarme con nada, fue por mi culpa por lo que te metiste en tal lío. Y siento también si te hiciste ilusiones acerca de nuestro matrimonio o algo relacionado con ello.

Él la miró. La veía perfecta, pero ya no sentía la atracción de aquel momento, ni el cosquilleo, ni la cabeza mareada. Sólo veía a una persona buena, alguien que le había hecho un favor.

-Aquí tienes los papeles de la anulación. He tenido que poner algunas cosas malas de ti, cosa que ya sabes que se tiene que poner en estos casos, espero que no te molestara. Bueno, básicamente le dije a la juez que "no habíamos consumado el matrimonio porque te escapaste con el amor de tu vida en lo que sería nuestra luna de miel".

Lily quiso reír. Le sonaba lejano, como si aquello no fuera con ella, como si en realidad no hubiera estado casada.

-Lily, solo tienes que firmarlo.

Mecánicamente, Lily firmó. Su cabeza le decía algo así como "ya eres libre, cásate con James ahora misma", mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente, sabiendo que pronto se encontraría con su par.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde le esperaban James y Remus, preguntó por Sarah. Se sirvió un café de sobre, que había por ahí, y se sentó al lado de James. Besándolo, le sonrió, y solo dijo:

-Ya lo he firmado, James.

-Sarah…

-Sirius…

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar. Una vez el tema enfriado, el enfado pasado y las miradas cruzadas, las palabras sobraban. Los dos querían pedir disculpas, no sabían qué y cómo decirlo, y la incomodidad se hacía presente a cada segundo.

-Sarah, yo… quería pedirte perdón. Te hice tanto daño… fui gilipollas, al decirte palabras que no sentía. Pero es que… tengo miedo.

-Te entiendo. Ni tú ni yo habíamos sentido esto antes… o eso creo. Nunca esperé vivir una intensa historia de amor durante mis turnos de azafata, y ante todo, no esperaba toparme con alguien como tú. Creo que somos lo suficientemente émpaticos como para saber cómo se siente el otro.

Sirius solo pudo sonreírle. Y Sarah sólo pudo besarle. ¿Quién dice que hace falta más que palabras? Yo, desde luego. El beso de la reconciliación es el más dulce, el más esperado, y el más desosegado. Disfrutas de ello segundo a segundo, intentando no olvidarte de cada sensación que recorre tu cuerpo mientras la cuenta atrás está en marcha.

Una vez separados, fue Sirius el que preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué nos va a pasar?

-Cariño… creo que ya lo has aprendido. Pasará lo que el destino nos tenga preparados.

* * *

** Tres semanas después.**

-¿James?

-Sí¿amor?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Lily, no quiero preocuparte, pero yo a ti también quería decirte algo.

Ambos tenían las manos detrás de la espalda, ocultando algo. El otro lo vio, y quiso verlo, pero no como los dos intentaban ocultar el regalo acabaron riendo, y negociando.

-Tú primero.

-No, tú.

-¿A la vez?

-Venga…uno… dos… ¡tres!

-¡Eh, no lo has mostrado!

-Tú tampoco, cariño.

-Vale… ¡ahora!

Y los dos mostraron sus regalitos: mientras Lily tenía un peluche en sus manos con la inscripción "it's a boy!", James tenía en las suyas una placa para el coche que decía "just married". La reacción de cada uno fue indescriptible: caras de sorpresa, ojos muy abiertos, y las barbillas casi llegaban a los ombligos. Segundos después los dos se pusieron a gritar a pleno pulmón, eso sí, sin soltar ninguna de las cosas.

Y por todo el barullo, la puerta se abrió, con quejas a pleno vuelo. Cuando los dos se quedaron callados, Remus Lupin, Sarah Chester y Sirius Black pudieron ver lo que tenían en las manos. Y los gritos fueron ya mayores. Eso sí, un poco ahogados por los abrazos que se estaban dando unos a otros.

* * *

-¿Qué te ha parecido la ceremonia?

-Ah sido encantador, Lily. Gracias por hacer de tu dama de honor… por segunda vez.

-De nada... ¿qué tal con Sirius?

-Bien, creo. Vamos despacio, intentando no gritarnos demasiado. Pero creo que va bien.

-¿Quieres que te lance a ti el ramo?

-Uy, no, eso lo espantaría. Aunque pensándolo bien… no sé, no sé, te hago una señal.

-¿Te puedo quitar a mi esposa, Sarah?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Lily¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?

-Nunca había sido tan feliz, James.

-No sé si es por el champán, las luces, nuestros amigos, Remus borracho, o la boda. Pero creo que esta noche estás deslumbrante. Y siento que te quiero más que nunca. A ti y a nuestro bebé. Porque os amo a los dos más que a mi vida.

-James… yo también te amo. Y nunca creí que sería tan feliz como ahora…

-Atención,¡van a tirar el ramo!

Fue la noche en la que Lily Evans de Potter rió más que nunca. El momento álgido de su vida, aquello que nunca supo que viviría, pero que se convirtió en la razón de su ser. Tenía un marido que la amaba, un bebé que pronto la miraría con amor y extendería sus bracitos necesitándola, y unos amigos que siempre estarían ahí, en las buenas y en las malas. Una dama de honor azafata con locuras incluidas, un padrino obsesionado con la incipiente barriguita de la novia, y un amigo lobuno/alcoholizado subido a una silla intentando alcanzar la luna…. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¡Uno…!

Sirius Black sintió la alegría de la fiesta. En su corazón sintió cómo algo le decía que todo iba a ir bien desde ese momento. Sarah, la dama de honor, estaba perfecta. Con un vestido sencillo, para no quitarle el protagonismo a la novia, Sirius supo que era hora de decir una gran verdad.

-Sarah…

-¿Qué?¡Van a tirar el ramo, Sirius!¿No puedes esperar?

-Creo que no…

-¡DOS…!

-¡Dímelo, deprisa!

-¡DOS Y MEDIO…¡ATENTAS!

-Sarah Chester, dime…. ¿qué te parecen los perros?

-¿Qué?

-¡TRES!

La escena, divertida desde el punto de vista de James, que lo veía objetivamente, desde fuera, nada implicado sentimentalmente, fue desastrosa. Sarah desconcertada ante una pregunta poco inusual, a medio camino del salto y del tropezón por alcanzar un ramo, que, poco a poco se deslizó hasta llegar a una silla, en la que estaba subido Remus Lupin mientras alzaba la mano, señalando la luna creciente.

Y con el ramo, en las manos, se quedó mirando a las damitas enfurecidas.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Todos lo sabían. Era una noche perfecta, la primera de muchas, la primera de una vida perfecta. Y al despedirse de Lily y James, Remus, y Sirius gritaron al aire:

-¡Viva James y Lily Potter!¡Y lo que el destino ha unido… que no lo vuelva a separar nunca jamás!

Mientras que el coche con la placa de "Just Married" se iba alejando de la fiesta, Sarah se despedía con la mano, echando algunas lagrimitas. Sirius y Remus seguían gritando a los cuatro vientos una oda a la felicidad, y James y Lily, viajando en un coche, solo podían mirarse el uno al otro, observando en los ojos de su pareja, el futuro que les aguardaba. No podía ser perfecto, pero sabía que serían felices. Y sobre todo, estarían juntos. Para siempre. ¿Era lo que demostraba el anillo que tenían en las manos? No. Era el amor que se tenían, lo que demostraba que sería un final feliz. O ni siquiera un final. Solo la felicidad, y qué importaba el destino que tuvieran delante.


End file.
